The Protector
by kogalover22
Summary: "Inuyasha I will not ask again" Kagome held her hand out. "You cannot take my Tessaiga, It belongs to me" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha I have tried to explain, but you refuse to listen." Kagome sighed. "You will have to pry this from my cold dead hand" Inuyasha readied for the fight but Kagome had other plans. **Notification to all my readers in chapter 2 **
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA *TEAR DROP* OR HIS SEXY HALF BROTHER SESSHOMARU**_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone... That's right I have a new story for you, came up with the idea from a sesshXkag parign picture. It was Kagome holding the red Tessaiga with Sesshomaru behind her helping her hold it.., I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I wrote it in about two hours. I was bored and decided to start on it ^.^ so I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

"INUYASHA HELP ME" Kagome screamed hanging on to a branch over a ledge for her life, her hand wet from the blood now pouring from her side from her increase heart rate. Inuyasha stood a few feet away

"Who will you choose Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome the branch she was handing on starting to crack, then over to Kikyo who was in Narakus arms bleeding from a small cut Narkau had giving her, nothing life threaten but enough to scare the Hanyou

"INUYASHA I CAN'T HOLD ON" Kagome cried out _'Kikyo will be fine, I'm the one dangling over a ridicules high drop off'_ Kagome tried to pull herself up but was too weak from the blood loss, Her white shirt ripped and now maroon from the blood, Her skirt had several holes in it the top half soaked from the blood that ran down "INUYASHA!" Kagome called out with tears over following her eyes and down her cheeks

"Time is ticking Inuyasha" Naraku laughed slicing another small paper cut in Kikyos arm

"STOP!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing his sword _'Forgive me Kagome'_ Inuyasha started to charge after Naraku

"Fool" Naraku shot out a tentacle hitting her branch Kagome was holding on to breaking it in half

"NOOOO" Kagome screamed as she fell in to darkness, Inuyasha looked back at Naraku who was laughing uncontrollably, Inuyasha gasped as the Kikyo in his arms disappeared, nothing more than an illusion

"Pity she was a pretty human" Naraku laughed as he faded away

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to the edge looking over "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed to the top of his lungs, Hearing nothing back just the silent whisper of the wind brushing his hair in front of his face "I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered with tears welling up in his eyes

As Kagome fell she felt the cool wind rush by her _'Guess this is how it meant to be'_ Kagome though as she closed her eyes_ 'How did it come to this?'_ Kagome thought back to the event that took place earlier

* * *

~Sunset...

* * *

"Inuyasha can we please stop in a village tonight, I really want to take a bath" Kagome begged with her puppy eyes

"Why?" Inuyasha huffed walking away; he was a sucker for Kagomes eyes

"I just told you why" Kagome huffed catching up to him

"We will find a hot spring" Inuyasha turned his head to avoid

"I can grantee there are no hot springs in this area" Miroku chimed in

"Miroku is right, what's one night in a human village?" Sango added

"I want a hot meal" Shippo jumped on Kagome shoulder as Kirara meowed agreeing

"GRRRR... Alright fine!" Inuyasha huffed "Sango you take the east and south, I'll take the west" Inuyasha ran off leaving Miroku and Kagome to wait

"Thank you Miroku" Kagome smiled

"It's not a problem I needed some supplies anyway"

"Shall we sit, I doubt they will be back anytime soon" Kagome dug thought her bag and pulled out her yellow blanket they used to eat on

"Sound good" Miroku took his shoes off and stepped on the blanket as Kagome did the same "Beautiful day" Miroku relaxed

"Yes, I love the spring" Kagome felt the cool breeze against her hair causing her hair to ruffle in the breeze

"Best time of year" Shippo sprawled out on the blanket between the two

A few minutes later Kagome felt a dark aura headed her way thought she did not worry, she knew the aura by heart, Kagome watched as Miroku tensed up "It's not a threat" Kagome dug through her bag picking up a strawberry lollypop then slid over to put her shoes on

"Where are you going? Miroku asked seeing Kagome was headed in the direction of the aura

"It's just Sesshomaru and Rin" Kagome laughed and faded in to the tree line, Over the years Kagome and Sesshomaru had developed something close to a friendship, he had saved her more times then he tried to kill her, They met several times when Kagome was alone, Inuyasha ran after Kikyo and Kagome took a walk trying to escape the heart ache, seems Sesshomaru had a knack for Knowing when Kagome was sad or hurt, he always showed up at the right moments.

Kagome felt a tug on her shoulder then a weight on her back "KAGOME-SAMA" Rin climbed up grabbing Kagome around her neck giving her a hug

"Hello Rin" Kagome pulled the girl around then set her on the ground "I have something for you" Kagome unwrapped the pink sucker "Its Strawberry"

"Thank you" Rin grabbed the sucker and stuck in her mouth "Sesshomaru-sama is over there" Rin pointed to a tree, Kagome looked at the bottom but did not see him so she looked up finding him perched on a branch

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome waved

"Hn" Was all he said back

"The man of _many_ words" Kagome laughed walking back over to Rin who was playing with some flowers eating her sucker "Well I have to go now, but I'll bring you another sucker next time I see you" Kagome started to leave but felt a heavy weight on her leg

"Don't leave yet, it's been so long since Rin has seen you" Rin clung to Kagome's legs

"How about one game of hide-n-seek" Kagome pulled the girl off her leg

"YAY!" Rin cheered

"Okay ready" Kagome closed her eyes "One... Two... Three" Kagome listened as Rin ran off under the tree Sesshomaru was in, Kagome continued to count as Rin found a good hiding spot, Kagome knew Sesshomaru had his eyes on the little girl so Kagome just walked around counting "twenty-nine... Thirty, Ready or not here I come" Kagome began walking towards Rin "Gottcha" Kagome called out behind a tree but no Rin, Kagome could hear Rins laughed but played the game out for Rin "BOO" Kagome jumped in a tree "Hmm where is she" Kagome continued to circle Rin.

Sesshomaru was watching the Miko carefully as she faked finding Rin walking around the hole Rin was hiding in under a rotten tree, He was with curious eyes, he had watched the Miko play with is ward many times before, hours they played Kagome never grew tired of the silly games, Sesshomaru closed his eyes relaxing letting the two play

"AHHH RIN CLOSES YOUR EYES!" Kagome screamed, Sesshomaru's snapped up and jumped out of the tree nearly flying to Kagome who was running towards him, He caught her in a swift movement the Miko in tears.

"What's wrong" Sesshomaru lifted her chin

"T-There.. is a man" Kagome was still crying, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome behind him walking to see what had upset Kagome, As the pasted the next line of trees he saw it, a Man handing by his feet, his body bruised and cut, face unrecognizable, He was dead" Kagome clung to Sesshomaru's back not wanting to see the horrible scene in front of them, Sesshomaru shot out his poison claw and turned the body into mush which was better than hanging like that, and he nor Kagome would have been able to get him down. "Thank you" Kagome sniffled

"Hn" Sesshomaru faced the Miko bushing the back of his hand against her face before walking away leaving Kagome breathless and heart racing, it took a moment for Kagome to remember how to breath before returning to the game finding Rin "Boo" Kagome smiled looking in the hole

"Aww you found me" Rin huffed

"We will play again soon" Kagome lead Rin back to the pretty clearing she found her in "Bye Rin" Kagome gave Rin a big hug

"Bye Kagome, come see me again… soon" Rin frowned

"As soon as I can" Kagome picked her chin up giving her a kiss on her head. Kagome started to walk back to Miroku and Shippo, but stopped and looked back towards Sesshomaru who was sitting back in the tree with his eyes closed "Bye Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome whispered knowing he could hear he, She watched as his head bounced barely an inch, Kagome smiled and made her way back to her friends

"What took you so long" Miroku asked seeing Kagome walk back

"You know Rin; she wouldn't let me leave without fight"

"You have a way with kids Kagome-sama" Miroku laughed

"I can't wait to have my own, but I'll settle for Shippo and Rin as my children for now" Kagome looked down to see Shippo sleeping "Just wish I didn't have to pretty much tear myself away from Rin every time I see her" Kagome sighed "I hate seeing that sad look in her eyes when I say goodbye, tears my heart up"

"Maybe once this Naraku thing is over you can see her more often" Miroku sighed knowing that might not happen

"Maybe" Kagome knew as well as Miroku it would happen

"Oi" Inuyasha called out jumping out of a tree "Found a village a little ways out"

"Hm I think yours is closer, because Sang it's back yet" Miroku explained

"Well she has more ground to cover" Kagome pointed out

"But she has Kirara and can cover more ground by flying" Mrioku rubbed his head

"Good point" Kagome laughed

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stepped closer

"Yes?" Kagome leaned away from him

"Why do you stink of Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled

"Because I saw Rin a little while ago" Kagome told the truth

"I know I can smell her on you too" Inuyasha was getting aggravated "but you reek of Sesshomaru"

"Oh well while I was playing with Rin, I-"

"Well?" Inuyasha cut her off

"_While_ we were playing I stumbled upon a dead man handing, I screamed and Sesshomaru thought I was in trouble, he caught me while I was running away from the dead guy" Kagome thought nothing but the truth

"Did the man kill himself?" Miroku changed the subject before Inuyasha said something stupid

"No he was hanging upside down" Kagome shuddered

"Oh dear" Miroku shook his head

"Thats it?" Inuyasha huffed

"Yes?" Kagome frowned as Sango came into view

"Hey, I hope you found something because there is nothing for at least a days walk" Sango touched down

"Yeah" Inuyasha stood "There is a village a few hours down the way here if we walk but I think we should get their faster, come on Kagome" Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could climb on his back

"Kay" Kagome folded the blanket the stuffed it into her bag, after that Kagome jumped on Inuyashas back as Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode on Kirara.

"Let's go" Inuyasha jumped into the tree tops with Kirara on his heels, Inuyasha was half way to the village when soul collectors brushed in front of him

"Can you at least wait till we are at the village to drop me off" Kagome huffed, completely done with Inuyasha sneaking off with Kikyo

"I will Kagome" Inuyasha sighed, speeding up to see what Kikyo wanted

"Inuyasha have you noticed we are alone?" Kagome looked behind her no longer seeing Kirara caring her friends

"What?" Inuyasha stopped in a thick tree branch looking back "Oh no" Inuyasha growled

"_Oh yes_" Naraku appeared in the sky

"What do you want" Inuyasha growled

"To play" Naraku shot out a tentacle snapping the branch Kagome clung to Inuyasha as he jumped to another branch "You cannot escape me" Naraku knocked Inuyasha back throwing Kagome off his back falling to the forest floor with a thump

"Ow" Kagome coughed trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her

"Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha called out from the tree tops

"Yes" Kagome gasped out, Getting her bow and Arrow ready looking for Naraku as Inuyasha jumped down pulling out his sword

"Where did he go?" Kagome huffed still out of breath

"Don't know" Inuyasha scanned the area "There!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the way before Naraku could strike breaking a tree instead

"Oi watch were your aiming" Inuyasha yelled to see Naraku floating a few feet above the ground behind his red barrier

"I know very well where I'm aiming" Naraku chuckled

"I-Inu..yasha"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome wrapped in Narakus tentacle squeezing her "You bastard" Inuyasha sliced at Narakus tentacle

"Tisk tisk" Naraku flipped Kagome out of this tentacle towards the broken tree

"AHHHHHH" Kagome screamed as a piece of broken bark sliced her side open, Kagome curled on the ground grabbing the wound with her right hand, holding back the tears that threaten to rise up, Kagome suddenly realized she wasn't alone, Kagome snapped up to see Kikyo standing before her "K-Kikyo" Kagome gasped

"You told Inuyasha to wait" Kikyo frowned

"W-What" Kagome tired to raise up but couldn't

"I sent for Inuyasha but you told him to take you to the village first" Kikyo yelled "You are nothing compared to me" Kikyo kicked Kagome hard knocking her close to the ledge "_Never_ tell Iunyasha what to do" Kikyo barked, Kagome body started to freeze up at the new found pain

"KAGOME" Inuyasha raced over smelling the air thick with her blood, but skidded to a stop seeing Kikyo standing over Kagome "Kikyo" he whispered

"Hello Inuyasha" Kikyo smiled 'Damn this bitch is hot and cold' Kagome thought as Kikyo walked off to Inuyasha giving him a hug

"Watch out" Kagome whispered Naraku appeared behind Kikyo snatching her up into his barrier

"HEY" Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome "WIND-"

"Don't" Kagome sat up and fired a arrow breaking Narakus barrier clipping him in the shoulder

"Bitch!" Nararku hissed knocking Kagome with a tentacle, Kagome rolled over the edge but luckily catching a branch

"KAGOME" Inuyasha turned but was stopped by Naraku

"Have you forgotten who I have?" Naraku sliced a tinny cut on Kikyos arm

"Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered in pain

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha stepped back toward Naraku

* * *

~Back to Kagome..

* * *

_'So here I am falling to my death'_ Kagome thought feeling the ground slowly creeping up "Help me" Kagome asked no louder than a whisper, Kagome felt a tear fly out of her eye as a green orb shot like a bullet towards her, Kagome closed her eyes '_Goodbye'_ Kagome whispered before she felt a thump much softer than she imagined the ground to be, Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoamru's face "Thank-" Kagome passed out of the loss of blood as Sesshomaru flew through the night taking Kagome to a safe place.

_**A/N:: Again sorry this chapter was so short but I honestly had NO clue where I was going to stop it, this was the only good stopping place I could go, after this (In my head because haven't actually typed it up) I can't stop for I'm guessing 5-7, 000 words so yeah... but I really think you should review.. Right now... Yup the button is right there.. Go ahead... It wont bite ^.^ REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**A/N:: Ello everybody, sorry it took like a month to write this my mind went blank but its allllll goooood because I'm back and better than ever (HAHAHAHA) anyway, Sorry its a short chapter but I had not idea where to stop this chapter so my bother told me where to end it.. so no getting mad about the cliff hanger it was my brothers Idea. Well I'll stop rambling and let you read... talk to you guys soon...**_

* * *

Kagome awoke a few hours later to something that felt like needles hitting her skin. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's Haori fluttering in the wind, Kagome reached over with her left hand and touched her right arm _'cold as Ice but I'm not dead'_ Kagome thought as she started to rub her arm to keep it warm, Then Kagome felt the wind slow down around. Kagome looked up to see the tree tops _'I guess since I'm not dead and awake he is done saving me'_ Kagome felt the soft bounce from Sesshomaru stepping on the ground, Then she felt the wet dew on the grass soak though her shirt _'Well at least he saved me from falling'_ Kagome figured Sesshomaru was leaving her in a safe spot away from Naraku.

"Thank you" Kagome whispered

"Hn" Was all Sesshomaru said as he shrugged out of his Haori, Kagome watched as he took it off and placed it over top of her then picked her back up, and into the sky. Kagome teared up at the gesture and snuggled closer to his chest as he flew thought the sky shirt less.

After another hour Kagome was fast asleep in Sesshomaru's arm as he touched down outside of his Palace with a nod to his guards at the front gate. Sesshomaru walked Kagome carefully towards his palace making sure not to stir her to much as he entered his palace he was greeted by his servants, They all noticed the figured in his arms wearing his haori but they did not question him as he walked past them towards the sleeping chambers, Sesshomaru passed all the guest chambers to the one next to his usually reserved for his intended.

Sesshomaru opened the door with ease, he stepped in to the warm untouched room, the room had been vacant since he built it 400 years ago but it was cleaned regularly, Sesshomaru set Kagome down on the large futon, she was still asleep so he took this time to clean her wound and dress it before she woke up and the pain increased. Sesshomaru left the room for no more than two minutes grabbing supplies Kagome once gave to him incase Rin got hurt, Kagome taught him how to use everything in the box, It was now his turn to help Kagome.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and carefully pulled down his haori now covered with Kagomes blood, Sesshomaru took his claw and sliced Kagomes shirt off _'Some type of armor?'_ Sesshomaru poked the white lace around Kagomes breast not understanding its purpose but since it didn't seem to be hurting her, he didn't bother with it. He looked at the rather large gash on her side seeing small pieces of wood in the cut. With a light touch Sesshomaru used his claws like tweezers to pull the wood pieces out. He could see it was causing Kagome some discomfort to have her tender skin messed with but he needed to get the splinters out before it got infected.

After her side would was clear of splinters and after he sprayed antibiotic cream Sesshomaru slowly bandaged up Kagome, taking the white wrap all the way around her stomach, making sure it was tight but not enough to cause her any discomfort, once her side was taking care of Sesshomaru grabbed a spare Kimono from his chambers that would fit Kagome, He took her skirt off only to stare at the matching white lace fabric around her hips and womanhood, Sesshomaru was curious but Kagome needed to be clothed and left to sleep off her injuries , Sesshomaru left a single candle burning and a servant outside her door until she woke up.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a dark room, she could see a orange flickering light_ 'A candle?'_ Kagome wondered as she sat up but felt a tug at her side then a warm gush_ 'ouch!'_ Kagome thought as she grabbed her side feeling her blood soak the bandage _'focus'_ Kagome took a deep breath as a white light started to glow in her hand_ 'focus and heal'_ The light in Kagomes hand started to grow until her entire hand was engulfed in light, after another minute Kagome was sure her wound was healed but as she started to take the bandage off she heard her door open as a tall women walk in holding another candle

"I'm glad to see you awake" The women smiled

"I'm sorry who are you?" Kagome could barely see her face

"My name is Chi and Sesshomaru-sama asked me to look after you until you woke up"

"Where am I?" Kagome still couldn't see her surroundings

"You are in Sesshomaru-sama's palace"

"Did Sesshomaru bring me here?" Kagome remember Sesshomaru caring her off somewhere but never thought he would being her to his home

"Yes" Chi Smiled

"How long have I been here?" Kagome knew it was more than a day, her sore body was proof of that

"You have been asleep for 3 days and 4 nights," Chi walked over and knelt down next to Kagome "I can smell the human in you, I suppose you're hungry?"

"Well a little" Kagome couldn't lie

"Come it's almost daylight I shall ask the cook to make you something" Chi headed towards the door to wait

"Alright then" Kagome pulled the blankets down reveling Sesshomaru blood covered Haori, Kagome felt a tug at her heart remembering his nice gesture, Kagome laid the haori back on her bad and followed Chi out the door, if it had not been for Chi Kagome would have been lost , so many twist and turns, Kagome waited as Chi opened a door

"The dining room" Chi moved so Kagome could step in, Kagome looked to see a long oak wood table big enough for 30 people comfortably, Chi pulled out a chair for Kagome to sit in "I shall return" Chi left Kagome in the dark cool room with nothing but a single candle, Kagome kept thinking a psycho killer was going to pop out any minute thanks to all the scary movies she watched with her friends, but before Kagome got to freaked out Chi returned with a silver plate covered in food "Please eat" Chi set the food down and Kagome could feel and hear her stomach scream for food!

"Thank you" Kagome started to dig in not caring how she looked, no one was in the room besides Chi and Kagome wasn't concerned with Chi thinking she was rude or disgusting. Once Kagome was done Chi took the plate away.

"Would you like a bath?"Chi asked as she returned from the back room

"I would love one" Kagome smiled getting up from the table

"Then follow me," Chi Opened the door again allowing Kagome to walk out "This way" Kagome walked behind Chi trying to remember the path way to and from the bathing room to her room and to the dining room. "In here" Chi opened a set of double doors

"Wow" Kagome stepped in seeing a large wooden bath tub with steam rolling off of it, a large window showing a rocky mountain side could been seen as well as day break "Thank you" Kagome turned to see Chi still standing there "I would like to be alone"

"I'm sorry, I shall be right outside the doors" Chi bowed and closed the door behind her

Kagome quickly took off the dirty Kimono and carefully undid her bandage just to be sure she healed herself completely, it was still tender but there was no spell to heal that, as the bandage fell to the ground Kagome looked to see a large jagged scar _'Damn I was too late on healing it'_ Kagome was aggravated but was thankful she was even alive. Kagome tired to think of the positive as she stepped into the bath_ 'wow this is nice'_ Kagome sank down to her chin in the water letting the hot water smooth her sore body _'Wonder when Sesshomaru will tell me to leave, He won't like me staying here I know that… But I need to ask him why he saved me, granted I'm thankful but how did he even know where I was?'_ Kagome tried to understand Sesshoamru's doing but decided to forget it and just be thankful she was still breathing.

* * *

~~~~~~TO THE GROUP~~~~~~~~

* * *

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha sat on the edge of the cliff the night air rushing around his face her scent lingered in the area making him feel worse _'I'm so sorry Kagome, I wish I could go back and… I thought we had more time… I want to make this right'_ Inuyasha felt the tears fall down his cheek, he watched as the tears dropped off his chin on to his knee soaking the robe of the fire rat_ 'Kagome…'_

Inuyasha sat in silence for two hours until he heard Kiarar touched down behind him, he could feel his guilt rising up knowing he would have to tell his friends he picked Kikyo again and Kagome died because of his stupidity

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked jumping off of the Fire Cat seeing Inuyasha sitting alone "What's going on?"

"They probably got into a fight again and Kagome ran off" Miroku guessed

"I wish" Inuyasha whispered but they heard it

"Inuyasha whats going on?" Sango asked again

"Where is Kagome?" Shippo sniffed the air "her scent is very faint along with the _smell_ of her blood" Shippo growled

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha hung his head

"Inuyasha what happened here?" Sango felt the worry and fear rise in her heart

"Naraku…" Inuyasha could feel the sting of his tears rising in his eyes

"Don't** lie** to me Inuyasha… Where is my mama" Shippo balled his fist as tears started to flood his eyes

"Naraku showed up and a fake Kikyo, Kagome was knocked in to the trees and cut her side, I was going to get her but Naraku had Kikyo, I went to save Kikyo but… but Naraku tricked me and knocked Kagome off the c-cliff" Inuyasha felt his heart explode into a million pieces

"_No_…No Please Inuyasha tell me this is just a nightmare" Sango dropped to her knees

"I tired" Inuyasha was still sitting on the edged

"No _you_ didn't" Shippo growled

"Shippo, I'm sure Inuyasha did everything he could-"Miroku reached for the boys shoulder but was cut off by Shippo slapping his hand

"No you didn't because if _you_ tired to save her she would still be here" Shippo had tears flowing down his cheeks soaking the top of his shirt "You… You did what _you_ always do, You went to Kikyo instead of Kagome, I bet she was in serious trouble while you stood watching Kikyo" Shippo walked to Inuyasha

"I tired" Inuyasha was crying knowing Shippo spoke the truth

"Because of _you_ I lost my mother AGAIN… Now I'm alone AGAIN" Shippo stood shaking

"Shippo you're not alone," Miroku explained "We are your family"

"NO! _You_ are my mother's friends, She was…. No I don't believe you" Shippo ran towards the edge and jumped over head first.

"SHIPPO!" Miroku and Sango screamed in protest as Shippo faded into darkness, Inuyasha sat quietly tears silently falling as the clearing turned quite again.

* * *

_**A/N:: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Alright? Let me know by submitting a Review... ^.^ Thanks so much!** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA RELATED **_

_**A/N:: Sorry for the late update, but I made up for it wiring a little extra in this chapter... You are warned you might tear up at the end, then again I'm listening to Classical music and a sad song cam on while I was writing and it made me tear up a little, so I figured I would warn you ahead of time... Its nothing horrible just a sad moment between mother and child ..That's all I'm saying... So Enjoy!**_

* * *

Shippo could feel he was close to the ground so just before he hit "**TRANSFROM**" Shippo turned in to a bird and swooped the ground barely missing it, Shippo closed his eyes and transformed back in to his normal self but opened his eyes in surprise _'I don't…. I don't smell her blood?'_ Shippo knew he should have, with the injury Inuyasha told them and the distance Kagome fell she should be in a puddle of her own blood. Shippo ran up and down the valley looking for Kagome but saw nothing, Shippo was almost in tears not knowing where is mother was and the fact Inuyasha said she was dead but no body or blood to be found at the bottom

"Transform" Shippo turned in to a bird again and started to fly up but once he was in the air no more than 5 feet off the ground two scents hit his nose "Kagome! And S-Sesshomaru?" Shippo thought about telling the others of his findings _'If Sango really care about Kagome or Me she would have gotten on Kirara and flown down here the second I jumped, But she didn't'_ Shippo decided he need to break away from them anyway so he took off to the west following Kagomes blood scent. Knowing at the end of the trail she would be standing arms opened with a warm smile on her face, and if she didn't there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Kagome was walking the halls back to her room with Chi, since the Sun had come up Kagome could now see her face Chi was a little larger woman than Kagome with long black hair, She had bright green eyes that reminded Kagome of a black cat, but Sesshomaru would never have a cat in his house. As Kagome followed behind Chi she heard a loud scream

"**KAGOME!**" Chi didn't turn around but Kagome turned to see Rin Running towards her arm out wide and Jaken following slowly behind

"Hello Rin" Kagome bent down a little bit so Rin could get a better hug "You're up early"

"Rin is always up this early" Rin smiled "What are you doing here? Are you here to see Sesshomaru? He isn't here right now but he is always back by lunch, oh are you hungry? I am which is why we are up and going to the dining hall. Would you like to come? Oh Please come!"

"Of course Rin" Kagome smiled _'Such an excitable kid, I pretty sure if she kept talking she would have turned blue from the lack of air'_ Kagome giggled inwardly as she walked with Rin hand in hand towards the Dining hall.

"You didn't answer Rins question" Rin looked up with a puzzled look on her face

"Which one" Kagome giggled

"Oh sorry, Sesshomaru-sama says sometimes I talk to much"

"Its fine, so which question?" Kagome walked back in to the Dining hall and sat next to Rin, Chi quietly stood behind

"What are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru brought me here, I was hurt and he brought me here to heal"

"Oh what happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Rin" Kagome didn't want to scare the child, even though Rin was blind to Evil, Kagome was not about to fill her head with scary thoughts

"Oh Okay" Rin Started to chow down on her food as Kagome rubbed her back and hummed to herself.

"Can we play a game?" Rin asked as she finished her last bite

"Well I don't know these halls very well so I would get lost and I don't think Sesshomaru would like us playing inside"

"We can play in my garden" Rin jumped off the chair and ran out of the room

"Sesshomaru-sama made Rin-sama her own garden to play in, She always wants to go into his but _no one_ is allowed in so he made a small garden for her to play in" Chi whispered as Rin peeked back in

"Well come on!" Rin laughed

"Right" Kagome stood and followed the eager child in the maze of hallways and stairs. They finally came upon a set of double doors

"In here" Rin slid one door opened; as Kagome stepped in she was amazed at the beauty, A small water fall could be heard in the distance, butterflies filled the air, The sound of birds chirping echoed around Kagome, Trees blew in the wind, Tall oaks, Large weeping willows, blossoming cherry trees , She could see rabbits and other small animals running thought the ankle deep grass, Flowers tons of flowers as far as Kagome could see, all ranging in different sizes and colors.

"Wow Rin" Kagome gasped "This_ is_ beautiful"

"Thank you, Sesshomaru built it for me a few months ago" Rin walked over to the water fall as sat down.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked sitting next to Rin

"He is in his study working" Rin reached in the water and touched a Kio fish

"Does he do that a lot?" Kagome asked as she reached I to touch a fish like Rin

"Only when he is home, it piles up while we are gone. So when we finally come back here he usually keeps to himself in his study until he is done, then he is so tired he falls asleep" Rin giggled

"Hmm Can you take me to his study?" Kagome asked

"No, I'm not allowed in that hallway" Rin said in a flat voice

"Okay then" Kagome wasn't happy about that but it meant she got to stay with Rin a little while longer "Lets play a game"

"Like what?"

"Come on" Kagome pulled Rin up and back in to the main garden, The rest of the day Kagome spent playing with Rin, Simon says, tag, red light green light, concentration, and of course Rins favorite Hide-N-seek.

* * *

_**~~~~~Back to Shippo~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Shippo had flow as fast as he could following Sesshomaru and Kagomes faint scent, he touched down where Sesshomaru put Kagome down for a moment to cover her with his shirt, her blood lingered their But Shippo could tell They both flew back into the air again. Shippo continued to fly until sunset.

Then he made it to the bottom of a large mountain, he could tell they flew up from her and so that's what Shippo did, He transformed again and started to slowly rise up. After thirty minutes of floating up he reached a small path, Shippo transformed back into his normal appearance and started walking up the narrow path.

As Shippo reached the end he noticed tall Iron gated with two guards standing in front of it. Shippo walked straight up to the guards " I am looking for Sesshomaru-sama is he here?"

"And what business do _you_ have with Lord Sesshoamru?" The larger demon asked

"He has something of mine, and I want it back" Shippo growled

"Leave kit" the guard hissed "Leave _Now_!"

"Not likely" Shippo balled his fist

"Kit I will be forced to kill you" The guard growled

"Try it" Shippo took a fighting stance

"My pleasure" The guard laughed and lunged at Shippo.

* * *

~~~~~**_~Back to Kagome~_**~~~~

* * *

Kagome was laying with Rin on her bed, Rin was showing Kagome he different drawings, Kagome was surprised Rin could talk so much _'she is better in small doses'_ Kagome giggled as Rin continued to show off her things , after a few hours Rin fell asleep, Kagome was glad for it, Rin had not taken a breath since that morning, Kagome was sure any longer and Rin would've turned blue from all the talking.

Kagome slowly and quitly stepped out of her room and down the hallway_ 'Damn I should have paid attention when Rin was bringing me up here'_ Kagome thought as she wandered thought the long hallways, As Kagome turned a corner she noticed a large man badly beaten with a dull yellow blood covered sack walking up the other direction, Kagome hid and peaked around the corner to watch.

She watched as the Demon opened a large iron door and tossed the sack in with a thud _'What was that?'_ Kagome watched as the man locked the door and then walked away, as soonas the man was out of sight Kagome quickly walked down the hall and looked at the door_ 'Dungeon'_ Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru had a Dungeon in his own home, but decided to stay away from it for now…

Kagome continued down three different hallways before admitting she was lost, a part of her felt like yelling for help but Kagome figured that was a very bad idea since Sesshomaru was working and her luck she was standing right next to his door and would cause it to become very angry. So Kagome decided to keep walking as she neared the end of the hall way she heard Sesshomaru call to her

"Kagome?" He said in a cold tone

"Yes" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was standing at the opposite end

"What are you doing?"

"I'm lost _and_ I guess just wondering around" Kagome laughed

"How did _you_ enter this hallway?" Sesshomaru was walking slowly towards Kagome

"I walked?" Kagome thought it was a stupid question

"Why are you walking around so late at night?"

"Well I was with Rin, but she fell asleep, so I decided to retire to my room but I can't seem to find where that is" Kagome let out a small giggle

"Come, I will take you to your room" Sesshomaru turned at started to walk back the way they came

"You're busy I can find a servant to help me" Kagome didn't want to keep Sesshomaru from his work

"Non since this Sesshomaru needed a break anyway" Sesshomaru kept his pace slow

'_Guess he really did need a break, he is walking so slow even for me'_ Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile and kept walking behind the young lord "I suppose a thank you is in order"

"For?" Sesshomaru rounded a corner

"Saving me from that long fall, and I suppose that medical kit I gave you did come in handy" Kagome smiled but Sesshomaru said nothing "Oh which one of your servants should I thank for the wonderful job they did on my side" Kagome was caught off guard as Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, Kagome bumped into him

"The servant you should thank is this Sesshomaru, I cleaned and bandaged your wounds" Sesshomaru voice was a little colder than usual

"Oh I just assumed… Rin Said you are very busy when you get back, so I figured you wouldn't want to waste your time with a silly human like me, our body's are fragile, weak in comparison to-" Kagome stopped as Sesshomaru cupped her mouth with his hand

"You Kagome are not weak"

Kagome reached up and pulled Sesshomarus hand down off her mouth but did not let go of his hand "What did you say?"

"You are not weak"

"Not that… You said my name"

"So?" Sesshomaru raised his right eye brow not understanding

"You usually call me Miko or Girl, This is the first time you have used my name." Kagome had a small smile pull on her lips.

"Yes well… It is your name" Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from Kagomes "Here is your room , I suggest you learn which way is what"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned and started to walk back to his study then a thought occurred "Does that mean I'll be staying for a while?" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru turned the corner without saying a word.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_~Two days later~_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Kagome hadn't seen Sesshomaru since that day; he stayed in his study like Rin said he would, so Kagome spent her day playing with Rin, teaching her how to use Herbs, Make crowns out of flowers, Kagome even taught Rin how to swim. Kagome loved being with Rin, she was like the sister Kagome never had.

"Rin" Kagome smiled as an idea popped into her head

"Yeah?" Rin was busy making her eighth Flower crown

"Take me to Sesshomaru's Study"

"Why? You'll get in trouble if you brother him" Rin frowned

"I need to ask him a question," Kagome stood and bushed off her favrotie Kimono, it was blood red with bright gold leaves and vines wrapping around the right arm and across the bottom hem.

"Okay but you'll be in trouble" Rin stood and started walking towards the double doors, after a few minutes of walking Rin stopped at the edge of the hallway a few feet from a set of white double sliding doors "Knock on the door, he will ask who it is and your business, if he says you are allowed in slide the right door and step in, but if he refuses, bow and leave, if you don't his barrier _will_ kill you" Rin had pure fear in her eyes

"Don't worry Rin, if he says no then I won't argue I will simply walk away and we will go play, sound fair?"

"Just don't forget to bow" Rin took a few steps back as Kagome stood in front of the door

"Kay" Kagome tapped three times on the door and waited, Kagome was about to knock again when she heard Sesshomaru call out to her

"Who is it?" He asked

"Kagome, I need to ask you a question… it will only take a moment" Kagome waited but got no response "Its about Rin"

"Fine, only for a moment" He answered

Kagome reached for the right door and slid it open just enough to slid in "_wow_" Kagome mouthed after she shut the door back, his study had to be at least three stories high the wall were covered with book shelves with scrolls occupying every inch, at the end of the room was Sesshomaru in a large black chair covered in fur, his desk eight feet long covered in papers and scrolls but Kagome knew he had it all organized.

"Well out with it" Sesshomaru growled, obviously sleep deprived.

"Sesshomaru-sama I would like to take Ah-Un to the bone-eaters well for a moment, it is how I travel from my would to this one" Kagome started to walk towards the long desk "In my world there are things I would like to get for Rin"

"What type of things?" Sesshomaru knew Kagome traveled though time

"Crayons, Colorful writing utensils. She is a wonderful drawer but she is bored with black ink, I figured I could bring her a few things from my time; that might make her happy"

"Are you saying she is not happy here?" Sesshomaru glanced up from his scroll

"Not in the least, She is with you so she is very happy" Kagome thought of something he might buy "Its just, I can bring her things that this world has yet to be offered, schooling things, I would teach her"

"You would educate Rin?"

"I could, but it would be easier to have a book I can teach her from, Which is why I ask to borrow Ah-Un so I can get these things."

"Fine, Rin knows how to call Ah-un, but you must be back my sunset"

"That's in a few hours" Kagome knew it was late in the day

"Then I suggest you run" Sesshomaru looked back at his scroll "Time is ticking"

"Right" Kagome bowed then raced out of the room, shutting it softly behind her "Rin, I need you to call Ah-un for me" Kagome walked at a fast pace, Rin had to jog to keep up.

"Can I come?" Rin used her puppy eyes

"Not this time, maybe next time" Kagome watched as Rins face lit up

"You promise?" Rin asked

"I promise" Kagome smiled as they reached Rins garden again

"Okay" Rin placed her two index fingers against her lips and let out a high pitch whistle, within seconds Kagome watched as Ah-un decended from the sky at Rins feet "Good afternoon Ah-Un" Rin waited for Ah-un to drop it heads for her to pet "I need a favor… Can you take Kagome where she needs to go?"

"_GRRRRR_" Ah-un nodded

"Thank you" Kagome bowed her head and climbed on top of Ah-Un

"I'll be waiting for you to return" Rin waved as Ah-un lifted into the sky

"I'll be back around sunset" Kagome yelled as Ah-un took off

"okay!" Rin yelled so Kagome could hear

"Okay Ah-Un, I need you to take me to the north of the village of Edo, you'll see a wooden well"

"_GRRRR_" Ah-Un nodded the picked up in speed Knowing Kagome needed to be back soon, Kagome had a death grip on Ah-Un's reigns, Ah-Un flew faster than he had before, it was only an hour and Kagome was looking down on the well

"Wow Thanks Ah-Un" Kagome waited for the beast to touch the ground before she jumped off "I will be right back, I am putting you under a barrier so no one will attack you, so you'll have to be in this exact spot when I come back, got it?"

Ah-Un nodded "Be right back" Kagome jumped down into the well and in a flash hear her younger brother playing soccer with his best friends Yoshi "I'm back" Kagome yelled as she left the Well house

"Hey sis!" Souta waved "Mom's been waiting for you"

"Kay" Kagome raced into the house and straight to her mother "Hello momma, I'm back and in one piece" Kagome giggle

"Are you hungry?"

"Can you pack it to go?, I have to be back before sunset"

"Inuyasha wants you back in a hurry huh?"

"Well No, Sesshomaru does, I sorta left Inuaysha and the group… it's a long story and I will tell you when I get more time, I will be back to say bye, but first I have to run to the store" Kagome quickly grabbed her purse and put on her shoes under her long red Kimono and took off to the nearest book store.

Kagome reached the library in no time, no one paid attention to her odd appearance and lack of breath _'Rin is around 12 so that's fifth grade, but she is from the feudal era so that would be like a third grade level… soo I'll just get everything from third grade to fifth'_ Kagome grabbed Math and Science books and work books to go along with them _'hmm, I probably shouldn't get anything with history'_ Kagome looked for other things to help Rin, She also grabbed coloring book and a fresh pack of crayons. Kagome also grabbed a book for herself to read while Rin worked or when Rin slept. "One hour left" Kagome walked in a hast to the check out

"My My That's a lot of school books" The old librarian laughed

"Home schooling my niece, well trying to" Kagome lied

"Well isn't that sweet" The librarian scanned all the books and placed them in two large bags. "Have a good day"

"You two" Kagome scooped the bags up and walked back to her house as fast as she could without dropping anything… Kagome made it to her house with thirty minutes till sunset "Momma sorry I can stay, I'll try to come back again" Kagome placed the books on the table and ran to her room grabbing her old Yellow backpack that seemed to always carry what she need to matter size or quaintly. Kagome stuffed the books in her bag and tied it shut

"Oh wait" Her mother called

"Yes?" Kagome was pushed for time

"I made this to go"

"Momma" Kagome saw three stacks of to go boxes stuffed with food "Thank you" Kagome untied her bag, placed all the boxes carefully in and retied it back

"Be careful, love you" Her mother called out as Kagome left the house

"Bye mom, love you too" Kagome could barely hold the bag on her shoulder as she tried to jump over the well, but the bag was too heavy. So Kagome decided to just fall into it, she shouldn't hit the ground to hard, so Kagome leaned over the edge and the weight of the bad took the rest she was soon falling like a rock towards the ground, and with a flash she hit the other side with a thud "Ouch" Kagome rubbed her butt _'No way I can get up at once'_ Kagome un loaded half of her bag then climbed out, took out the rest. Climbed back down carefully so she wouldn't get pushed back to her time, she loaded the books back up, climbed out a second time, loaded the rest then uncovered Ah-un "I'm ready to go back" Kagome hoisted herself on to Ah-un and they took off to the sky.

Kagome touched down in Rins garden just as the sun touched the mountains, Rin was sitting on a nearby rock singing to herself "KAGOME!" Rin waved

"I told you I would be back" Kagome slid off Ah-un "Thank you" Kagome patted his side and he took back to the sky

"What did you bring me?" Rin bounced seeing the Large sack on Kagomes back

"First I have tyo give Sesshomaru his, then we will go to your room where I will give you your gift" Kagome giggled as Rins smiled turned into a frown. "don't worry it will only take a second" Kagome walked in to the palace and to Sesshomarus study, she remembered the hallways from earlier

_***Knock* *Knock***_

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru deep voice asked

"Kagome, May I come in"

"Yes" Kagome could hear the smile in his voice, he was glad she returned

"Thank you" Kagome slid the yellow back pack off her shoulders and untied it, Kagome pulled out a large black box her mother used for a lunch box, Kagome opened to make sure the food was untouched _'Perfect'_ Kagome thought as she shut the lid and walked inside, the food was perfectly placed, none of it was squished, it was perfect to give to Sesshoamru.

"Well it seems you made it back before sunset" Sesshomaru was now standing in front of a large window, a beautiful view of the mountain side.

"Barely but I made it" Kagome giggle "I have a gift for you… A Thank you for trusting me to go" Kagome lifted the box

"What is _that_?" Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the black box in Kagomes hand

"Nothing special, you might not even like it, but before you make up your mind on hating it I wish for you to at least try it" Kagome stepped around Sesshomaru's desk to be at his side "You don't have to try it right now, and it won't hurt my feelings if you throw it out"

"Alright" Sesshomaru took the box for Kagomes hand

"Now I have a promise to Rin so I will leave you alone" Kagome bowed her head and left

_'Smells like human food'_ Sesshomaru sat back down in his chair and opened the box _'Human food'_ Sesshomaru picked up a slice wiener '_Kagome asked me to at least try it'_ and with that Sesshomaru plopped the meat into his mouth _'hmm not bad'_ Sesshomaru plopped in another piece_ 'What is this?'_ Sesshomaru picked up a round green thing but with a shrug tossed it in his mouth.

Kagome knew he would like it, even Inuyasha craved her mother's cooking "Let's go Rin" Kagome picked up her bag and walked with Rin to her room.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_~Later that night~_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Rin was Ecstatic when she saw the crayons, all the colors Rin had never seen so many colors at once, and when Kagome pulled out the coloring book Rin was so Happy she gave Kagome a bruise on her neck from hugging to tight, Kagome didn't mind at all; Rin was so happy, Kagome felt like she finally did something right. Kagome sat and read while Rin flew through her coloring book, Rin colored every page and on each page she used as many colors as she could.

"Rin _slow_ down" Kagome laughed as Rin finished a 150 page coloring book and reaching for another "You have plenty of time to color"

"I'm sorry I guess I got carried away" Rin hung her head

"Don't worry you have a right to be excited, trust me I did the same thing… But slow down, you don't want to use up all the paper in one night"

"That's true" Rin picked up all her crayons and put them back in the box "I guess we can color tomorrow" Rin stacked up her books and placed them on her small oak table

"Of course, but it's time for bed"

"Alright" Rin jumped into bed and laid down

"Good night Rin" Kagome pulled Rins Covers up and tucked her in

"Thank you Kagome-sama" Rin sat up and hugged Kagome one last time "For everything"

"It's my pleasure" Kagome hugged Rin back then tucked her in once again "See you tomorrow" Kagome leaned down and kissed Rin on top of her head. Once Rin was settled in Kagome blew out all of her candles except one and left the room.

Kagome felt happy the happiest she had been in a long time, She even hummed a son as she walked the dark hallways towards her room, she had been there for almost a week, she knew most of the hallways and rooms. As Kagome walked to her room she was aware of someone behind her, Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru closing in on her

"Oh Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome bowed

"I went to Rins room but she was down for the night"

"Yes I tucked her in a few moments ago" Kagome smiled

"I saw that" Sesshomaru was now in front of Kagome "I suppose a thanks is in order"

"You don't have to thank me for putting Rin to bed, it was my pleasure" Kagome remember how happy Rin was

"I mean for the food, it was not terrible"

"I'm glad it wasn't" Kagome giggled "But I have to be going, Good night Sesshomaru –sama" Kagome started to bow but was caught by Sesshomaru's hand

"You do not have to bow to me, or use my full title" Sesshomaru smirked "You can call this Sesshomaru by his name"

"Okay then Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled

"Good night Kagome" Sesshomaru walked past Kagome and as he passed he brushed his index finger along the back of her hand causing Kagome to get butterflies in her stomach and a warm sensation between her legs

"Good night" Kagome managed to get out_ 'What is with me?'_ Kagome wondered as she continued on her way to her room. As Kagome walked she heard thumping in the distance _'What in the world?'_ Kagome had never heard this sound before, so she deiced to see what it was _'Sounds like its coming from the dungeon'_ Kagome leaned her ear against the cold iron door. At first she heard nothing then the thumps aging but this time it was louder, Kagome heard a man laugh then the door start to move, Kagome quickly placed a barrier as the door opened

"Stupid kid" A demon laughed as he slammed the door shut and walked to the front of the palace

'_KID? '_ Kagomes heart dropped and she jerked the door open _'There cannot be a kid down here'_ Kagome looked around the dark room, seeing nothing, it was pitch black and smelled awful, Kagome had learned how to create fire in her hand so she did a small chant and created a thumb sized fire in the middle of her palm "Hello?" Kagome whispered

"Uhhh" a voiced answered back

"Where are you?" Kagome could tell it was a young boy, which cause fear to enter her heart

"H-Here" The voice answered. Kagome could hear that she was stepping in a small amount of water as she searched.

"I can't see you" Kagome jerked feeling a cold chain hit her arms

"In…The…Back"

"Okay" Kagome could feel tear in her eye it was obvious the boy was hurt and in need of help but Kagome wasn't sure on how much help he would need or how much she could give. "I'm coming" Kagome followed the brick wall. She could see a dark figure hanging on the wall a few feet in front of her "Who are yo… _**SHIPPO**_" Kagome screamed seeing her son hanging five feet off the ground his hand in iron cuff above his head, His left eye swollen looking more like a baseball then an eye, this right completely bruised, nose broken along with his left leg blood fresh and old all over his body, he had whip markings on his chest and back, he was completely naked his clothes ripped off from the use of the whip "My Baby" Kagome had tears running down her face from the horrific sight of Shippos broken and bruise body

"Momma" Shippos voice cracked and a single tear fell from Shippos right eye the other too swollen to do anything.

"I'm here baby..."

* * *

_**A/N:: Yeah I teared up while writing the ending, I think the music made everything more emotional for me... but anyway That was chapter 3, I hope you like it (Other than the ending) But let me know what you think of it so far ^.^ REVIEW PLEASE! The Big Box at the bottom is very lonely and needs your attention ^.^ **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I DON'T MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS!**_

_**A/N::Well Here ya go the long awaited Chapter 5... Not much to say on this A/N other than enjoy, if you have any questions feel free to PM me :)**_

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango camped out at the cliff side waiting for Shippo to Return "Maybe I should have gone after him, a sight like that would surely snap his mind" Sango said with regret in her heart

"He must see her for himself, Otherwise he will never be the same" Miroku leaned against one of the broken trees

"But still one of us _should_ have gone with him, He really needs us now" Sangos tears started up again

"It's a _terrible_ thing to see" Inuyasha spoke still sitting at the edge, he hadn't spoke for hours

"Huh?" They said in unison

"Kagome may not have been Shippos true mother but he looked at her in that way, Seeing your dead mother is a terrible thing, I wish it on no child"

"That's right, You were there when your mother passed" Sango wiped her tears "Maybe you'll know what to say to him"

"It's different, My mother was not killed in the same way Kagome was… Plus my words you go on def ears, Shippo blames me for her death" Inuyasha felt lower than dirt, Shippo was right, he was the reason Kagome was hurt, he was the reason Kagome fell, and he was the reason Kagome died.

"If Shippo does not return by morning we will go look for him, give him time to grieve" Miroku put his hands in prayer. Sango cuddled up to Kirara who seemed just as sad, while Inuyasha remained unmoving.

* * *

The Next morning Sango awoke first looking around, Miroku was still asleep, Inuyasha still sat, covered in morning dew, shivering lightly from the cold morning and wet clothes. "Inuyasha" Sango sat up but Inuyasha said nothing "Its freezing come sit by the fire"

"I'm fine" Inuyasha shook his hair sending water flying

"Inuyasha" Sango walked over and sat beside him "Sitting here is not going to bring her back" Sango rubbed his left shoulder

"I'm waiting on Shippo" Inuyasha lied, truth was he didn't have the will to move his body felt paralyzed

"Come, lets go get him" Sango turned to Kirara who was already to go, Miroku was still asleep so Sango decided not to wake him "Ready?" Sango asked jumping on Kirara

"No" Inuyasha breathed as he stood

"It's going to be okay, it might not look like it now, but I promise we will be here for you no matter what" Sango half smiled

"Thanks" Inuyasha huffed as he jumped over the edge, Sango and Kirara jumped and flew down towards the bottom

_'Such a long drop'_ Sango thought as they descended _'This is only making Inuyasha feel worse at the distance'_ as they reached the bottom Inuyasha was holding his breath he knew that if he smelled Kagomes blood, he wouldn't be able to hold on anymore, First Kikyo and now Kagome, The fates were so cruel to him "I don't see them" Sango announced, Inuyasha had his eyes close and held his breath

"huh?" Inuyasha exhaled and cautiously inhaled "Where?... Her blood… Her scent is not here" Inuyasha felt a slight sting of hope

"Don't see Shippo either" Sango looked around "You go that way, and I'll look this way, Met back here when your done" Sango took west as Inuyasha dashed east, Inuyasha felt hopeful that maybe Kagome was alive, her body was not at the bottom, nor the smell of her blood, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could tripping a few times from the speed he was going, as he reached the end with no sign of Kagome he dashed towards Sango to find out if she had.

* * *

_**~~~~Back to Kagome**_

* * *

Kagome looked around from stool of some time to reach Shippos cuffs "I'll be right back, I need something to stand on to get you down" Kagome expanded the fire in her hand to get a better view, at first Kagome didn't see anything near so she went back to the front of the dungeon to see if anything could be used but she only found more cuffs and chains "Shippo bare with me, I'm going to go find a stool" Kagome ran back up the stairs and into the main Palace, Kagome ran like a man on fire looking for something, anything to stand on.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears falling down her face, she felt like her heart had crumbled in to a million pieces, her son cold and hurt, he needed her and she would do everything in her power to make sure he returned to normal. Kagome ran into the kitchen and found a metal bucket _'This will do'_ Kagome started to run back towards to Dungeon when she was stopped by Chi

"Kagome-sama where are you going?" Chi asked catching Kagomes shoulders

"If you value your life I _suggest_ you remove your hands" Kagome started to glow red "Now!" Kagome sent a burst of energy though her body

"**_OUCH!_**" Chi jumped back her hands black from being burnt by Kagome "Stop" Chi begged as Kagome started running back towards the Dungeon

_'Not in this life time'_ Kagome was running so fast she missed the last four steps and fell face first on the cold floor "Yuck" Kagome whipped the wetness of her face trying not to think about what it was. Kagome could feel the scraps burning on her face from where she just fell. But Kagome couldn't think of herself right now, she quickly stood and raced to Shippo "Here" Kagome set the bucket upside down, stood on her toes "This might hurt" Kagome closed her eyes and extended her hands towards Shippos cuffs

A blue light swirled in Kagomes hand, once she gather enough power Kagome sent the two lights out and snapped the cuffs in two, Shippo started to fall to the ground but Kagome caught him just before he hit the ground "Oh Shippo" Kagome hugged him close, he felt like ice his fur soaked to the bone, he shivered in Kagomes arms as she held him close.

* * *

~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru growled

"Chi, Mi lord"

"And why do _you_ bother me"

"Its Kagome Mi Lord, I found her running in the halls like a mad women, when I caught up to her she tried to purify me, and then she took off to the dungeon" Chi jumped back as Sesshomaru slammed his door opened

"My _father's_ dungeon?"

"Yes"

"It hasn't been used in _years_, Are you sure that's where she went?"

"Positive" Chi bowed her head as Sesshomaru flew in the direction, As he rounded the corner he skidded to a stop seeing the cracks of the iron door glow red "What is this strange light" Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long for his answer he started to reach for the door then

***BAM***

Sesshomaru barely dodged the door _'What the..'_ Sesshomaru looked to see Kagome completely glowing Red, He also noticed the Kit the one she called her son, in the same way Sesshomaru called Rin his daughter, The kit was in her arms bridal style, Sesshomaru was shocked to see his condition

"Kagome" Sesshomaru reached for her but could feel the heat from the purification pulsing around her so he backed off

Kagome whispered softly and as she whispered Shippo began to float out of her arms and into the air, as Kagome finished her small chant she waved her hand the length of Shippos body and he disappeared "_Now_ to deal with you" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru as he took a step back, He could see long scraps on her left temple and forehead down to her cheek bone with a small amount of blood coming from it causing him to become enraged, he could not fathom Kagome getting injured while in his care.

Kagome stomped over to Sesshomaru "I'm sorry" She whispered then grabbed his Bakusaiga from its sheath on his hip, He watched as tiny lighten blots entered Kagomes body, She closed her eyes, pain could be seen on her face "There" Kagome turned as dashed with demon speed towards the gates

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru was slightly shocked that Kagome took his weapon, only he was able to weld his sword yet Kagome pulled it out and was able to keep a hold of it. "Stop" Sesshomaru jogged thinking Kagome wouldn't go very far_ 'she wouldn't be able to hold the Bakusaiga that long'_ Sesshomaru made it outside of his palace when he heard his guards gathering at the front gate, he listened as they called for more troops_ 'What is going on'_ Sesshomaru listened as he walked in a fast pace to the sound of his men fighting and dying, the sound of swords clashing, and the sounds of Kagomes grunts and her loud screaming.

Sesshomaru made it to the bottom where the gate was located to find his mens bodies laying in plies their body's slowly decomposing, the smell of rotting flesh filled the air "Kagome" Sesshomaru barked but she didn't stop she kept slashing at his men waiting for the one how hurt her child "ENOUGH" Sesshomaru stared to walk towards Kagome to stop her from killing but was stopped by Chi

"_No_ Mi lord" Chi stepped in front of him

"What _are you_ doing" Sesshomaru growled

Chi looked back towards Kagome then to Sesshomaru "Hell has_ no_ fury like a scorn Mother… Though I do not know the whole story, but from what I have seen the kit was in the dungeon beat and starved, Kagome found him and is now looking for the one responsible, if you should save your men she would think you had something to do with it, I _suggest_ you find the culprit before she takes anymore innocent lives"

"Hn" Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome he wrapped his arms around her to prevent her form moving as he yelled towards his men "Enough!" Sesshomaru felt the sting from Kagomes purity powers but did not let her go "I want to know who put the Kit in the Dungeon? Fess up now or I will release her and you will have her to deal with, along with me" Sesshomaru watched as his men looked around "Fine" Sesshomaru started to let go when a demon a large man with blue hair and purple eyes stepped up

"_Fine_ it was me, who cares" The demon smirked

"You son of a bitch, I will kill you" Kagomes anger rose

"The rest of you, leave now" Sesshomaru growled and his man scattered "Why was the _Kit_ there?"

"He was a trespasser and attacked us, I thought killing him was extreme so I placed him there to teach him a lesson" The man laughed

"And you didn't think to tell me, about the _CHILD_"

"T-That is no child sir, he only wants to you think tha-" The demon was cut off

"Enough" Kagome screamed and thrusted Sesshomaru off of her, Kagome leaped to the man slicing him on his shoulder "_Rot_ from the inside out, feel the pain you cause my **son**"

"S-Son" The demon cupped his arm as is started to decompose

"The Kit is _my_ child, you have done a terrible thing, now rot… die in pain" Kagome stabbed him in the chest one last time "_Rot_" Kagome whispered as she pulled the sword out and slowly walked towards the house, Sesshomaru had no pity on his guard for what they did to Shippo He followed Kagome towards the house Kagome collapsed on her knees and cried

"Kagome" Sesshomaru cautiously reached for her

"How…How could _you_ not know what was happening" Kagome sobbed

"I…I have no excuse, I should have-"

"Because of you my child could die" Kagome turned and slapped Sesshomaru , he froze no one but his mother had every slapped him and lived "My child was beat nearly to death and you sat in you study and did nothing"

"I did not know"

"You are a great Daiyokia how could _this_ go unnoticed" Kagome had cried more today then she had in her entire life "I-I trusted you and.. and you … you let my son" Kagome couldn't finisher her sentence, Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he thought for a moment and remember something he had seen almost three hundred years ago

* * *

**_~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

He remember he was walking thought the wood as a child when he heard a women crying, naturally he jumped in to the tree so he could go unnoticed, he watched as a women dropped to her knees crying much like Kagome when a man followed be hide her

"Leave _me_ alone" She cried

"You are my wife, I cannot leave you alone"

"You have done enough, just stay away" She screamed and threw a rock catching him on the forehead

"I won't leave you" the man crouched down and cradled the women from behind

"DON'T _TOUCH_ ME!" The women screamed

"I'm not going anywhere" The man held her tight "I love you" He whispered but Sesshomaru heard it

"_I hate you_" The women sobbed but she held the man as well, She didn't mean the words she spoke, she was hurt and the man did everything he could to comfort her in her time of need

* * *

**_~~~END FLASHBACK~~~_**

* * *

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered as hugged Kagome from behind wrapping his large arms around her body

"Stop it" Kagome sobbed "Leave me alone"

"I cannot" Sesshomaru laid his head against the back of Kagomes neck

"Don't…_please_…" Kagome dropped the sword and wrapped her hand around Sesshomarus forearms and cried harder

"I'm here" Sesshomaru whispered so low only Kagome could hear "_I'm here_"

"No" Kagome mouthed but could not speak… After what seemed like hours Kagome tears stopped and she passes out in his arms, Sesshomaru carefully picked up Kagome and his sword. He walked Kagome up to her room, but noticed the Kit sleeping in her bed 'When did you get here?' Sesshomaru stared to walk back out but figured Kagome would want to be with her child, so Sesshomaru walked over and placed Kagome next to Shippo and covered them with a large blanket.

As Sesshomaru pulled the blanket up something black in Kagomes hands caught his attention, He opened her hand to revile the inside of her palm burnt to a crisp, chunks of her skin missing _reveling_ the bones in her fingers. Sesshomaru could also smell the open wounds on Shippo, and the sickness that would soon take over his body; he knew the Kits chances of survival were very low.

_'He might not make it through the night'_ Sesshomaru thought as he sat next to the bed _'I'm sure Kagome knew of this, which is why she lost a part of her mind today, a part of her snapped'_ Sesshomaru would never admit it but even he was scared of Kagome.

Sesshomaru decided to stay with Kagome and Shippo till one of them awoke, Sesshomaru watched over Kagome until the next night, she started to become restless "Kagome?" Sesshomaru stroked her hair

"Sesshomaru?" Kagomes eyes were swollen from the amount of crying "Shippo?" Kagome panicked and shot up she looked to her left to see her sons chest rise up and down "Oh thank Kami" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief

"He still has a lot of healing to do and he will soon become sick, I can smell it in him" Sesshomaru figured he should be straight forwards with her

"I can heal him" Kagome pulled Shippos head on to her lap "It _will_ be okay" Kagome kissed Shippos head. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome started to glow white, then touch her index finger to the center of his forehead, Sesshomaru watched as she pushed the light in to Shippo, His left eye returned to normal, the bruising on his right faded away, the whip marks slowly mended together, every last mark on his body faded away leaving him untouched and healthy again. "_Now_ all he has to do is wake up" Kagome breathed then fell backwards, Sesshomaru caught her.

_'She used too much energy and passed out again'_ Sesshomaru turned her and covered her with the blanket again. Sesshomaru decided it would be okay to leave them for now, he had to check up on Rin and get back to his study. As Sesshomaru entered Rins room her froze in confusion _'So Many colors'_

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Rin was laying on her bed coloring "Where is Kagome-sama, She said we had school today but she never came to the garden"

"Kagome was…_Sick_, she is better now but needs her sleep" Sesshomaru knelt next to Rin "What _are_ these?"

"Coloring books, Kagome-sama brought them to me, and these," Rin held up the half used Crayon box "are called _Crayons_, they have every color of the rainbow and on the back," Rin pointed to a tiny hole "Its call a sharpener, when the crayon looks like this" Rin Held up a blunt pink crayon "You put in here, and turn it like this… and look Sesshomaru-sama, its sharp again" Sesshomaru watched as Rin Explained all her drawings and why she colored them the way she did "Would you like to try Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Thank you but no Rin, I must get back to work." Sesshomaru stood "And it is time for you to go to bed"

"Right now?" Rin protested

"Yes now" Sesshomaru smirked

"Oh alright" Rin picked up her crayons and coloring books and laid them next to her math and science books on her small oak table

"Rin" Sesshomaru noticed the school books "What are those?"

"Kagome-sama said they were school books, Math and Science" Rin jumped in to her bed "I looked thought them but it looked _really_ hard"

"Nonsense you just haven't learned how to do it yet" Sesshomaru tucked Rin and began to leave

"Wait!" Rin called out "What about my goodnight kiss?"

"What?" Sesshomaru froze

"Kagome-sama gives me a good night kiss, Why don't you?" Rin looked up at him with puppy dog eyes

"Uh" Sesshomaru was confused

Rin Giggled "Kagome always kisses my forehead before I go to sleep it's called a goodnight kiss"

"Oh" Sesshomaru was still unsure as he barely touched Rins head with his lips before snapping back up but Rin caught him giving him a kiss on the cheek "There goodnight" Sesshomaru cleard this throat

"Good night Sesshomaru-sama" Rin giggled as she laid back down; Sesshomaru blew her candles out only leaving one to burn.

* * *

_**A/N:: Sesshomaru is not used to being around kids, that's why he is a little awkward around Rin and soon to be around Shippo, He isn't used to any thing other than mature Demons. Kagome and Shippo are fine, and before you ask Kagome has not healed herself yet, she used all her healing powers for Shippo** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... **_

_**A/N::Hi Everybody! Sooo This was a quick update was it not? lol but anyway, this chapter is a weeeee bit sad... okay its a lot of sadness, but yeah it had to happen for a VERY important thing later on in the story -BUT- I can't tell you now cuz then I would spoil this and every chapter in between... so guess you'll have to wait... Well go on read it ^.^**_

* * *

Kagome awoke the next afternoon; she whipped her head around to see her bed empty "Shippo?" Kagome raised her head slightly "Shippo?" Kagome began to sit up but as her hands touched the ground a pain, worse pain then she had ever had engulfed her body "Ahhh owwww" Kagome fell on to the bed and looked for the source of the pain "My..My hands" Kagome looked to see her palms still black as charcoal, pieces of raw flesh in patches and she could even see down to the bone on each of her fingers.

_'That's right, I grabbed Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, it must have a barrier or something to where only Sesshomaru can weld it'_ Kagome sat up avoiding her hand from touching anything, Kagome could now feel the damage she caused to her hands. They begin to burn like they were on fire; she could fell tiny pricks up her arms that felt like needles being shoved in._ 'Focus and heal'_ Kagome curled into a ball as she began to glow white, she put all her energy in to the palms of her hands.

Kagome could feel her energy begin drained _'I don't want to fall asleep again'_ Kagome thought_ 'This should be enough to get me thought the day, and I will finish tonight'_ Kagome receded the light and relaxed "What the.." Kagome looked at her hands to see them unchanged "No" Kagome moved her sleeve to see black lines now trailing up her arms stopping just below her elbow, she touched the line with her knuckle and pain appeared _'Am I being poisoned to death? Is my body slowly decomposing?'_ Kagome felt crushed as she stood and walked out of the room, she was still in her kimono from two days ago, but she needed to find someone.

Kagome walked down stairs to the kitchen and found who she was looking for "Chi"

"Oh My lady you are awake" Chi smiled

"Yes, Can you come with me?" Kagome tried to smile but the air was hitting her hands causing pain to shoot up her arms.

"Of course" Chi was a little nervous; she hadn't seen Kagome since that night. But she couldn't refuse Kagomes request even if that meant death, Chi followed Kagome back up to her room "Yes My lady?"

"This_ is_ embarrassing" Kagome blushed "But you're the only one I trust"

Chi smiled at the fact Kagome trusted her with something "Don't worry my lady" Chi smiled

"Don't tell Sesshomaru or the kids" Kagome sighed and lifted her hands, Chi's smile turned in to a face of horror "I can't use my hands anymore, the pain it too much to bare, but things need to be done around her and until I figured out how to heal them, I'll need your help"

"Anything my lady"

"First," Kagome blushed "I need a bath, but as you can see I.. well-"

"Say no more, I will be happy to help" Chil smiled once again "Come I will take you to the bathing room"

"Thank you" Kagome breathed "Where is my son?" Kagome was so focused on herself she forgot to ask how Shippo was, Kagome knew she had healed him of his wounds and sickness.

"He is playing with Rin-sama in the garden" Chi answered "He is back to full heath and might I add very happy to have his mother back"

"Oh okay" Kagome began pointing out her bathing supplies to Chi so she could gather them up, After that Chi picked out a light blue Kimono with dark green and white flower petals on the sleeves and along the bottom hem. They walked in silence to the bathing room, Kagome felt so embarrassed having Chi give her a bath, but it needed to be done.

"Don't worry My lady, I have done this for _countless_ others"

"Umm" Kagome felt jealous "Sesshomaru has had _other_ women here?" Kagome wanted to take back the words as soon as she said them

Chi giggled "No, You are the first other than Rin-sama," Chi started to undress Kagome "I am 1,279 in human years, but in demon I am _only_ 29" Chi grabbed Kagomes elbows and helped her inside the large tub "I have served many houses, you were the first to want to bathe by _yourself_, others either wanted me in there with them or for me to do it for them" Chi began washing Kagomes back. "So please do _not_ feel embarrassed about this"

"Well I feel a little better now" Kagome kept her hands above the water and Chi started carefully on her arms stopping at Kagomes wrist, the Kagome stood so Chi could wash her chest, stomach, and upper thighs, Chi noticed a long jagged scar on Kagomes side but did not ask how she received such a wound.

"My lady I cannot bath you properly if you keep your legs together like that"

"It's a _private_ area" Kagome was blushing deep tomato red

"I know My lady, but it needs to be cleaned" Kagome held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as Chi cleaned an area no one but Kagome had ever seen let alone touch "There" Chi giggled as Kagome sank down into the water "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"P-please" Kagome was still blushing deep red as she tipped back getting her hair wet

As Chi scrubbed Kagomes hair gently, she noticed Kagome kept her damaged hands above water "My Lady, if I may can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" Kagome loved Chi scrubbing her hair it felt amazing

"Why have you not healed your _hands_ like you healed Shippo?"

"I tried," Kagome looked at her hands "I tried to heal them but as you can see when I attempted to heal them they became worse and started to spread"

"Rinse" Chi ordered, and Kagome ducked under, Chi quickly scrubbed Kagomes hair clean from any soap, when Kagome rose from the water chi wiped her face from the water then spoke again "They need to be cleaned, I can do it as gently as possible or you can" Kagome knew she would never have the guts to inflict pain on herself so she decided Chi should do it "This will hurt" Chi readied for Kagomes screaming

"I know" Kagome took a deep breath then submerged her hands in the water "**Ow Ow Ow**" Kagome gritted her teeth tighter and squeezed her eyes shut, after a few second she pulled her hands out of the water, Chi quickly but softly scrubbed Kagomes hands **"AHHHH!"** Kagome screamed as the soap entered her open wounds

"I am sorry" Chi felt like crying see that Kagome was

"**AHHH!**" Kagome screamed again tears falling down her face

* * *

_**~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was slouched in his chair in his study _'Finally done'_ Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes as he heard a soft scream _'Huh?'_ Sesshomaru opened his eyes seeing nothing_ 'this Sesshomaru is working to hard'_ Sesshomaru relaxed again but shot up when he heard a louder more defined scream "Kagome" Sesshomaru shot out of his study towards the sound of Kagomes screaming, He raced across the palace hearing the sound was coming from Kagomes Bathing room he was about to knock when another scream stopped him

"There" Chi announced

"**OW OW OW**" Kagome dunked her hands in the water then swished them back and forth getting the soap out

"Whats going on " Sesshomaru pounded on the door, both Chi and Kagome froze

"_Nothing_" Kagome called back in a shaky voice

"Do not lie to me" Sesshomaru growled

"Let me finish bathing and I will tell you myself" Kagome hissed knowing Sesshomaru would never barge in. Kagome was done bathing but needed to be dried, Kagome stepped out with help from Chi and waited as Chi patted her dry with a towel, once Kagome was dry Chi helped Kagome in to her Kimono then tied the green sash, Kagome turned to Chi before opeing the door "Thank you so much, and one more thing is it possible to dump and clean that tub?"

"I will put new water in tonight after you are in bed" Chi smiled

"Thank you" Kagome wanted to hug Chi for all she had done and will do, Kagome waited for Chi to open the door, thanks to the Kimono's overly long sleeves Sesshomaru could not see Kagomes damaged hands "_See_ I am fine" Kagome smiled as the throb in her hands increased

"Why did you scream?" Sesshomaru could feel Kagomes pain coming off her in waves

"My side is still sensitive" Kagome wasn't lying, her side was still tender, though it felt more like a bruise than anything else. Sesshomaru didn't say anything else as he turned and walked away, he knew she was hiding something and he was bound to figure out what.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama would have killed me if he knew I caused you pain" Chi bowed

"How so?" Kagome raised her brow "I _asked_ you to do it"

"Yes but he would not see it that way" Chi rose from her bow

"Chi, Do you know where my medical box is?"

"The one Sesshomaru-sama used for your side?" Chi asked

"Yes that one" Kagome smiled "Get it and bring it to my room" Kagome and Chi walked in different directions, Kagome didn't have to wait long for her medical box, Chi returned quickly with it "Now I need you to wrap my hands but you must do it as I say" Chi nodded, Kagome explained in great detail how to clean and bandage her hands, once Chi was done Kagomes hands and forearms were treated and wrapped, She felt like a mummy each finger was wrapped individually, Chi used all the bandage in the medical box, but Kagome knew she could get more at anytime.

Once Kagome was bandaged up she wanted to see her son, Chi walked with Kagome to Rins garden, as Kagome walked outside she heard two voices call out to her one was Kagome the other was mom, Kagome jogged to her son Shippo first scooping him up in a bear hug "I'm so glad your alright" Kagome kissed his cheeks as tears swelled in her eyes

"I missed you _so_ much" Shippo started to tear up himself "Inuyasha said you were dead"

"I not, I am_ right here_ with you" Kagome squeezed him tighter

"I know" Shippo nuzzled her neck

"Rin" Kagome called out as she set Shippo down

"Yes?" Rin smiled

"Go get your books, its time for school" Kagome giggled as Rin started to frown

"Okay" Rin walked in to the house to get her books

"_Ow_" Kagome jerked her hand away

"Sorry" Shippo cringed away "I didn't know your hands where hurt"

"Its fine" Kagome tired to smile as the throbbing appeared again

"Momma why don't you heal them" Shippo asked

"I'm going to be honest with you," Kagome knelt down so she could look up at Shippo instead of down. "I _cannot_ heal my hands, when I do it only gets worse, I used Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, you know how a single slice will cause the body to decompose right?"

"Yeah?" Shippo started to get worried

"Well when I used it, it started to poison me, I am_ fine_ as long as I don't try to heal myself" Kagome lifted her hands to show the bandage

"Momma that looks like its bad" Shippo knew that much bandage on a wound meant it had to be bad

"It's not as bad as it looks" Kagome smiled

"I _don't_ believe you" Shippo crossed his arms, Kagome shook her head, her son knew when she was lying.

"Don't worry" Kagome raised up and kissed his head as Rin walked out with her books

"Got them Kagome-sama" Rin smiled

"Great, Shippo help her with the books" Kagome lead the children under a large oak tree, they sat in the shade, Kagome started with math, at the very beginning, Kagome was surprised at how fast Rin was learning, Shippo too. After their schooling Kagome took Shippo and Ah-un to the well to stock up on something's like books and crayons of Rin also a large amount of first aide items. Shippo and Ah-un waited twelve hours for Kagome to return; she looked like she had been crying when she returned, but kept a smile on her face. Kagome said nothing as she held Shippo tightly on the way back telling him how proud she was of him and how much she loved him.

* * *

_**~A week later**_

* * *

"That's enough for today" Kagome closed her book "Shippo help Rin take her books back, I will come by your room and say goodnight" Kagome rose and left the garden

"Come on Shippo" Rin laughed as she towed the books to her room

"In_ a_ minute" Shippo laid the books down and followed Kagome, He knew something was up, the past few days Kagome was going to bed earlier, not eating as much, her face grew pale and he voice grew soft, He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what, Sesshomaru left on business three days ago and hadn't seen Kagome slowly go downhill her heath was fading and Shippo was scared "Transform" Shippo turned invisible as he walked behind Kagome.

She stopped in front of a servant's room and knocked with her foot, Shippo noticed Chi open her door and let Kagome in, Shippo quickly dashed inside before Chi shut the door.

"How is your pain" Chi asked as Kagome sat on the floor

"Everything is numb" Kagome breathed

"Here lets clean it before the pain comes back" Chi pulled back Kagomes haori, Shippo was shocked to see all the bandage from Kagomes fingertips to the tops of her shoulder, Shippo watched in horror as Chi unbandaged Kagomes arms, Black streaks that branched off around Kagomes arm and up her shoulder; Her hands completely black. Kagome turned her hands over and Shippo gut stiffened Kagome had no skin in her palm, it was all bone Kagome didn't move as Chi sprayed antibiotic cream on her wound, Shippo watched as a clump of skin fell off and on to the floor, That's when he had enough

"Are you_ dying?_" Shippo growled reviling himself to Kagome and Chi

"Shippo!" Chi gasped

"S-Shippo" Kagome breathed, she was slightly swaying back and forth

"Are you?" Shippo snapped

Kagome couldn't lie anymore "Yes" She breathed

"No you can't" Shippo started to tear up

"It's okay" Kagome smiled "Everything was worth it"

"No it's all _my_ fault" Shippo fell to his knees and cried

"No it's not, don't ever say that" Kagome waved for him to sit by her "If I die because I saved you then I will die a happy mother, Shippo I love you more than _anything_ on this earth you know that" Kagome laid her head on his shoulder "I do not regret what I did" Kagome whispered

"Please you have to live" Shippo wrapped his arms around Kagome as best he could "I can't lose you again"

"Shippo, I'm not dead yet" Kagome giggled softly "Yes I am tired and weak but I'm not dead" Kagome rose and held out her arms "Chi would you please"

"Of course" Chi began rewrapping Kagoms arm, after ten minutes of wrapping Kagome was asleep leaning against Shippo, He tired to lift her but wasn't strong enough "Don't worry little one" Chi walked over and picked Kagome up with ease "Come" She ordered as she took Kagome back to her room.

Chi laid Kagome down on her bed and covered her with her blanket "She will be okay" Chi lied and she knew Shippo could tell, They could both smell death on Kagome, silent tears flew down Shippos face as he put his head on her stomach and curled up to her "I'll be back in the morning to check up on her" Chi bowed and left the room

Shippo laid unmoving all night, at one point he got up and went to the window and for the first time prayed _"I don't know who I am talking to if I am talking to anyone at all… but if you can save my mother I would be eternally grateful, you took my real mother away and were kind enough to send me Kagome, but now you are taking her away as well, what did I do to deserve such a horrible fate? I love Kagome with all my heart; she saved me from death but who will save her? I don't have the power to heal her and even if I did, healing her wounds seems to make it worse… Please… please save her"_ Shippo cried by the window as Kagome slept.

Chi came by like she said she would but Kagome had not waken up "Tell Rin, there will be no school today, tell her Kagome is sick again" Shippo said in a low monotone voice, he was curled up against Kagome again with his head on her stomach

"Of course" Chi bowed and left the room, she went straight to Rins room to tell her of Kagomes sickness, Rin understood so instead of her school books Rin took her coloring books and fresh box of crayons to the garden instead.

* * *

_**~~~Few Hours Later**_

* * *

Sesshomaru touched down in Rins garden, it was the middle of the day so Kagome should have been schooling Rin and Shippo, but they weren't in their usual stop under the tallest oak tree, Sesshomaru could hear Rin singing near the waterfall "Rin?" He called out; she was laying on her stomach with her feet in the air coloring

"Welcome Back Sesshomaru-sama" Rin smiled

"Why are you not learning?"

"Kagome-sama is sick again" Rin frowned "She has been sick a lot lately"

"Sick?"

"Yeah, she sleeps a lots and sometimes throws up, she is really pale too" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru

"I see, well continue with your coloring I will be back" Sesshomaru turned and walked in to his palace, a feeling of depression washed over him_ 'What is going on?'_ as he walked towards Kagomes room he noticed all of his servants walked slowly and with frowns, sadness came off them in waves, as he neared Kagomes room his heart sank _'Death?'_ Sesshomaru sped up his walk the smell of death burring in his nose, as he turned the corner he say Chi standing outside of Kagomes room "What's going on?" Sesshomaru ordered

"It's Kagome-sama" Chi had tears in her eyes, Sesshomaru tired to walk past her but she stopped him "First you must know what had been happening" Sesshomaru nodded "when Kagome grabbed Bakusaiga it started to poison her, the more she held on the worse it became, when she finally let go there had been to much damage, She tried to heal herself but it only made things worse, the poison started to spread up her arms, as her body heals itself the poison spreads, it is now close to her _heart_" Sesshomaru watched as a tear fell down Chis face

"Hn" Sesshomaru slid open the door, the smell of death nearly knocking him down, he looked over to see Kagome laying in her bed, Shippo had his face buried under her arm while the rest of him clung to the side of her body, as he stepped closer he could see Kagomes chest slowly rising and falling very slowly, her face was pale, she had deep purple bags around her eyes, her lips where dry, her cheek bones stuck out as well as her collar bones.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagomes head, he began petting her hair, his gut screaming in pain from the sight of Kagome, he raised his hand to see several strands of Kagomes hair from where it was falling out. Sesshomaru looked over to see the kit looking up at him eyes puffy from crying.

"She is dying" Shippo whined

"Hn" Sesshomaru brushed his fingers along her ice cold cheek

"_Help_ her"

"I do not know what to do" Sesshomaru was crushed he honestly felt lost, his sword cause this so there must be some way to save her

"What about the Tenseiga?" Shippo remember Rin was brought back by the sword

"We would have to wait for her to die then try it, but if it does not work then she will remain dead" Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was saying, His Kagome was dying before she had the chance to really live, before he had the chance to tell he what he had been hiding from her since the first time he saw her. "Kagome" Sesshomaru leaned now and nuzzled her neck before kissing her softly under her ear.

* * *

_**A/N:: I know I know I ALOT of you are hissing under your breath or on you knees in a dramatic "NOOOOO" With your first in the air... WoW I watch wayyy to many movies ^.^ But Anyway I know you all are very upset that I ended it there, but everything Happens for a reason.. Remember that... But In the mean time I would LOVE to read some reviews JUST SAYING! See ya later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **_

_**A/N:: Okay everyone the chapter you been waiting for.. at least I think you have hahahaha, Little sad at first just a little warning :) But don't worry you'll be okay ^.^**_

* * *

It was sunset in the west, Shippo and Sesshomaru had not left Kagomes side all day, Shippo was currently curled up into a ball at Kagomes hip, while Sesshomaru sat against the wall next to her head softly stroking her hair.

"Kagome" A deep but soft voice rang in her ear waking her, Kagome opened her eyes "Kagome" The voice called again, Kagome looked down at her feet as tears ran down her face, Kagome simply nodded then looked towards her only son.

"Shippo" Kagome whispered, he looked up at her with puffy eyes "Come here" Kagomes face was wet with the tears that were silently falling down her face, Kagome lifted her arm and Shippo lay underneath it against her shoulder, Kagome took the last of her strength to talk to her boys.

"Shippo, I am _so_ proud of you. You are one of the best things that happened in my life; being your mother was the only thing I think I did right" Kagome softly brushed the side of Shippo's face with the back of her bandage fingers.

"Please_ don't_" Shippo cried

"I have to" Kagome spoke in a soft horse voice "I want you to know, how much I love you; you need to be strong, help Sesshomaru take care of Rin, Treat her like a sister. Now Shippo there is something I want you to do, the school books I gave to rin, you must burn them they don't belong here in this time" Kagome kissed his head "Now run outside I need to tell Sesshomaru something"

"But…"

"I will be right here when you get back" Kagome breathed then squeezed him

"Promise?"

"Of course, and I keep my promises" Kagome looked towards her feet, as Shippo slowly walked out of the room, Kagome looked towards the man sitting by her head with his eyes closed "S..Sesshomaru, when I die I want my body to be burned… Take my ashes high in the sky on a windy day… Then let me fly, I have always wanted to fly" Kagome half smiled

"Kagome" Sesshomaru voice cracked

"Make sure Shippo burns the books, Be gentle on Rin, she just thinks I'm sick. And take care of Shippo, this is going to be very hard on him but I know you'll show him the right path." Kagome blinked slowly

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru paused 'Now or never' he took a deep breath "There is something I have been hiding from you"

"Oh?" Kagome watched as he moved to sit at her waist so he could see her

"Yes, I have had this secret since I met you in my fathers tomb" Sesshomaru leaned down towards Kagomes face, a faint blush appeared "I see now why my father fell in love with a human, for I have done the same thing" Sesshomaru leaned down his lips met with Kagomes for the first time, it was dry but Sesshomaru didn't care, tears raced down her face "Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru felt stupid for asking

"I'm dying and you said you loved me" Kagome giggled "Lifes _so_ unfair"

"That I know" Sesshomaru wiped her face, his sleeve caught Kagome haori he noticed the black lines now trailing down her shoulders and chest 'Time is close' Sesshomaru pushed her bangs back as Kagome once again looked towards her feet "What do you keep looking at" Sesshomaru saw nothing

"Your father" Kagome sighed as more tears fell down her face "Send Shippo in I have to go"

"Shippo" Sesshomaru called out, and Shippo dove in with a panicked look

"I'm still here baby" Kagome lifted her arm again and Shippo took his place under "Shippo, you have made me very proud. Now I don't want you to cry for me okay?"

"Are you scared?" Shippo nuzzled Kagomes arm

"No" Kagome breath but nodded her head as to say '_yes_' But Kagome would never let Shippo know that she was afraid of death, afraid to miss out on his young life, afraid she just missed the love of her life, the fates were cruel in this moment "You are happy and healthy again, there for my job is done" Kagome smiled "I love you so much!" Kagome kissed Shippo head twice as she rubbed his shoulder then looked towards Sesshomaru "I had a secret as well… I love you" Sesshomaru placed his hand around Kagomes jaw and bent down and gave her a long kiss, Kagome felt a single tear fall on her face 'Sesshomaru…' Kagome loosed her grip on Shippo as her head started to tip out of Sesshomaru's hand

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru broke the kiss and rubbed her face "Kagome?!" Sesshomaru froze as Shippo started to sob into Kagomes chest

"Momma no" Shippo shook her body "Please… come _back_" Shippo clutched to her chest

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, for the first time tears rose in his eyes and fell down his cheeks "Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered then felt a warm breeze run down his cheek, he looked towards Kagomes body, the sun rays hitting her face giving her a warm glow that he would never see again.

* * *

**_~~~~~~MEAN WHILE~~~~~~_**

* * *

"He is crying" Kagome bent down and touched Sesshomaru's cheek

"He lost the only one he had ever loved" the deep soft voice answered, Kagome stood her cream Kimono dragging the floor.

"Well it's at least nice to met you _Inu-No-Tashio_" Kagome bowed to the man who had been standing in the room for quite some time now, but allowed Kagome to say good bye "I'm ready now" Kagome walked over to the man standing at the foot of her bed.

"Are you sure" Inu-No-Tashio looked toward his eldest pup as Kagome looked toward Shippo then Sesshomaru.

"You know I _really_ did love him" Kagome breathed "But Yes, I'm ready" Inu-No-Tashio Held out his hand for Kagome to take, she looked back once more with a smiled then grabbed his hand.

* * *

**_~~~~ANOTHER WORLD~~~~~~_**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to see a blue sky _'huh?'_ Kagome raised up_ 'wow'_ Kagome looked to see thousands of cherry blossom tress blooming their petals falling like snow all around, the grass a beautiful shade of green, birds flew though the air '_wow afterlife rocks'_

"This is _not_ the afterlife" A female voice rang behind Kagome

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see a women walking towards her "Izayoi?"

"Yes" She giggled

"where am I?" Kagome breathed

"You are in the space between" Izayoi gestured around

"Why am I here" Kagomes asked

"Because you weren't meant to die yet" Another voice answered, Kagome didn't know this woman, She was tall, skinny, her green eye shined bright. Her orange hair curled down her back, and her orange tail whipped back and forth, Kagome noticed the color and on her trail she had a white patch like Shippo

"Are you Shippo's mother?" Kagome gasped she was Beautiful

"Yes I am, you can call me Myōbu, I see the way to treat my son, I wanted to thank you for all the love you have giving him when I could not, so Thank you really"

"It was nothing" Kagome giggled with a light blush "So why am I here?"

"You are here because you have a job to do, and you cannot do it here" Inu-No-Tashio appeared between the two women

"What do you _mean_?"

"Though I thank you for saving my son, you were stupid for grabbing the sword" Myōbu sighed

"Um your welcome" Kagome almost rolled her eyes but kept it at bay

"You are the only person that can complete the jewel, and the jewel has to be complete and banished from his earth" Izayio had a frown on her face but her eyes were smiling

"Okay but I died, Sesshomaru is supposed to burn my body"

"Well to be honest, you cannot defeat Naraku in that body anyway" Myōbu interrupted " The Kami is constructing a new one for you, when it is finished you will be sent back to earth"

"So I get to live again?" Kagome smiled "Will I still look the same? It will be hard to get everyones trust again, especially Sesshomaru's"

"You will look the same, with some minor changes, but don't threat Sesshomaru will know it's the real you, trust me" Inu-No-Tashio smiled.

"Oh" Kagome smiled

* * *

_**~~~BACK TO SESSHOAMRU~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

It had been three days since Kagomes death; no one had spoken a word. When Sesshomaru told Rin about Kagomes passing she locked herself in her room for the first day until Sesshomaru made her come out and eat, Shippo was silent and always looking at the ground. Sesshomaru took Kagomes body and cleaned it, putting it in a new Kimono, at sunset everyone was present as Sesshomaru buried Kagome body on the side of the mountain, Silent tears streamed down Shippos face and Rin balled next to him, Sesshomaru glared at the flames as they rose around Kagome.

The next morning Sesshomaru took Rin and Shippo on Ah-un high above the ground where the wind was strong_ 'I always wanted to fly'_ Kagomes voice rang in Sesshomaru head as he released her ashes into the air, he watched as they danced in the wind and started to fade in the distance.

That night as Sesshomaru slept he had a bizarre dream…..

* * *

"Father?" Sesshomaru stood in a clearing in the woods it was silent

"Hello pup" Inu-No-Tashio appeared in front of Sesshomaru "How are you dealing with the loss of Kagome?"

"What are you doing here" Sesshomaru snapped

"Still cold as ever, I don't see what Kagome see's apparently"

"Do not speak of Kagome, you know nothing of her" Sesshomaru growled

"Quite the contrary, I have been with Kagome for the past three day, I was there when she died"

"You… You took her from me?"

"Yes, I was sent to collect her soul" Inu-No-Tashio dodged a punch from his son "I was there when you told her you loved her, is this true?"

"You took her away!" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes stared to bleed red

"But I have come to give her back" Inu-No-Tashio jumped on a low branch and looked behind Sesshomaru with a smile, Sesshomaru turned to see a women walking towards them

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered

"Yes my son, she is Kagome… well be when we put her soul back into her body" Inu-No-Tashio jumped from the tree and patted his sons back "Right now she is a hallow shell, but she will be the Kagome you remember, the Kagome you loved"

Sesshomaru looked at the women, she had Kagomes frame, slightly bigger breast, Her hair was longer, instead of reaching the small of her back it now reached her knees, Her blue eyes still the most beautiful and rare shade they had been. "She will be the same?"

"Well, with a few minor changes, but her personality will be the one you remember, her powers will just be increased"

"I see"

"Since you burned her body, we had to create a new one, but this is a good thing her old body had been too badly damaged" Inu-no-Tashio smiled

"I see"

"Now there is one more thing we must discuss, When Kagome returns she will be caring a sword, it will resemble the Tetsusaiga, this is because I created it from my fang, take the sword to Totosai, give him your fang as well, this will not only create a weapon for Kagome but with your fang it will also give her protection"

"Hn" Sesshomaru was happy again

"Now son, I must leave you" Inu-No-Tashio walked away "Take care of Kagome"

"I will" Sesshomaru whispered, as the Shell of Kagome faded away

* * *

_**~~~~~ A WEEK SINCE KAGOMES DEATH~~~~~~**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his personal garden at the base of his weeping willow, his eyes closed thinking back on the dream 'it was only a dream' Sesshomaru growled, He waited for Kagome to appear like his father said she would but three days pasted and no sign of Kagome 'I dreamed It up' The wind whipped around him caring a scent he desperately missed, Sesshomaru felt another tear fall down his face.

"Why do you cry?" A voice whispered beside him

"Because I miss you" Sesshomaru answered back 'Great another dream'

"Open_ your_ eyes" Kagome giggled

Sesshomaru turned to see the Kagome from his dream, but this time her hair was braded and over her shoulder, She wore a cream Kimono with a crane on the back "Kagome"

"Yes" She giggled as Sesshomaru laid his head on her shoulder "Your getting bold"

"Since this is a dream, I will indulge in it" Seshomaru nuzzled against her neck

"Sesshomaru, it's the middle of the day _and_ we are outside, you're not a sleep" Kagome kissed his forehead

"Yes I am, you're dead"

"I was dead but I was allowed to come back" Kagome giggled "Your father said he told you all about this"

"mmhmm" Sesshomaru breathed in Kagomes scent

"How can I prove it to you your not dreaming this" Kagome put his face in her hands and kissed him, her lips were plump and soft, her body was warm, her breath was sweet, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in closer deeping the kiss, he trailed Kagomes bottom lips seeking entrance which Kagome allowed, their tongues, battled for dominance, as Kagomes laughter broke the kiss "See if this was a dream I wouldn't have been able to stop you"

"I still don't believe you" Sesshomaru smirked

"Well I hear a crying boy who needs his mother, come I need to tell him I'm back "Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to his feet when his eyes caught site of something on Kagomes hip

"What is that?"

"oh! Your father gave it to me, and told me to give it to you, he said you would know what to do with it" Kagome loosed her sash and handed Sesshomaru the long sheathed sword "Now I must get to Rins garden, Shippo is waiting" Kagome started walking to the palace leaving Sesshomaru in awe

_'Father was telling the truth'_ Sesshomaru figured out how to get his feet working again, he fallowed Kagome to Rins garden, just before they entered Kagome spun around

"I want a moment alone with him, let him know what is going on" Kagome fiddled with her hair "Come out in a few minutes" Kagome slid open the door and shut it quietly.

* * *

Shippo was sitting next to the water fall, looking down at his reflection, tears falling from his eyes and into the water

"Shippo" Kagome whispered sitting next to him, he looked in the water to see Kagomes reflection "What are you doing?" Kagome smiled

"Nothing" He answered

"Doesn't seem like nothing" Kagome started to touch his shoulder but he stopped her

"Don't… you're _not_ real" Shippos tears increased

"I told you I would never leave you, and I keep my promises" Kagome laid her hand atop of Shippos shoulder "I'm here with you" Kagome leaned in and kissed his head

"But you died"

"And the Kami allowed me to return, the jewel must be banished from this earth, and I don't think your mother would have wanted you alone" Kagome smiled and turned Shippo from the water.

"You met my mother?" Shippo looked to see Kagome sitting before him

"Yes, She is beautiful I can see you take after her… You know you never told me her name" Kagome smiled "Myōbu is _a_ beautiful name"

"Kagome!" Shippo hugged her; it was true he never spoke his mother's name to anyone since her death. "Your back" Shippo cried

"Yes" Kagome breathed "And I will never leave you again" She kissed his cheek and hugged her son, He cried for a few minutes, Kagome allowed everything to sink in

"You look different" Shippo wiped his nose

"Not really, my hair is longer that's about it" Kagome giggled and listened as Sesshomaru neared them "Rin is here" Kagome giggled

"How can you tell?" Shippo sniffed the air

"Wait" Kagome closed her eyes "Now"

Shippo sniffed again "Sesshomaru and Rin, you were right.. How did you do that?"

"I have a few new powers that's all" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru walked around the tree holding Rins hand, her eyes were squeezed shut

"Can I open my eyes now?" Rin asked with a smile

"Hn"

Rin's eyes adjusted to the light, she could see a women sitting next to Shippo, she blinked a few times, and froze "But... You said Kagome-sama died, I watched you burn her body" Rin Hid behind Sesshomaru

"Rin" Kagome smiled "It's me, I got a new body" Kagome tried to think about how she was going to explain this "Rin, do you remember the tricks I would show you, like the fire in my hand? Or how I healed your scraped knee with one touch"

"Yeah that was magic!" Rin smiled

"Well do you know who Kami is?" Kagome asked

"Of course"

"Well Kami knew you and Shippo needed me, so with some magic I was able to get a new body, and come back to you and Shippo" Kagome held her hand out "Would you feel better if I proved it was the real me? Ask me anything, Anything at all that the old Kagome would know"

"Okay…" Rin thought for a moment "I'm going to ask two, What was the first picture I colored for Kagome-sama, And out of all the colors which is my favorite?

"The first picture was a yellow Seal holding a green and blue ball on the tip of his nose, you said it could do magic like me" Kagome watched as Rins face started to light up "And your favorite color is Pink but you also like Teal, you can't decided on which one you like better"

"KAGOME!" Rin ran into her arms

"Oh Rin I missed you" Kagome kissed her head

"Rin Missed you more" Rin sat in Kagomes lap while Shippo filled her in on everything that has happened the past week, Kagome smiled and listened, giving soft kisses to Rin head and rubbing her arms, Kagome knew she put her adopted kids and hopefully her new love though a lot these past days, but knew it would one day be worth all this.

It was nearly sun set as Rin and Shippo were both yawning, Sesshomaru stepped up "Enough, it has been a long day for all of us, Shall we have dinner?"

"Okay" Shippo and Rin said in unison, They each took Kagomes hands and pulled her towards the dining hall, Sesshomaru followed quietly behind with a small smirk on his face

* * *

**_~~~~BED TIME~~~~~~_**

* * *

Kagome danced in the hallways with the kids up to their rooms "Time for bed" Kagome sang

"NO!" they yelled

"Calm down" Kagome giggled "You need your rest"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Rin looked up to Kagome with her big puppy eyes

"Of course" Kagome smiled then bent down to be eye level "I will never leave you again"

"Promise?" Shippo crossed his arms and pouted

"I promise" Kagome smiled "Would you like to sleep with me?"

"Yes!" They said in unison and dashed to her room

"Those two" Kagome started walking to her old her room softly huming to herself when two arms snaked around her waist pulling her in to a dark room "Huh?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru face "What are you doing?"

"This" Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and ravished her lips with a hot kiss, Kagome moaned lightly as she entangled her fingers in his hair, Kagome froze when she felt Sesshomaru's arousal rise.

"mm Sesshomaru" Kagome broke the kiss, but his lips stayed on her skin, he moved down her neck "Sesshomaru we need to stop" Kagome breathed

"Why?" Sesshomaru breathed against her skin

"I must remain pure, until the jewel is complete" Kagome pushed against Sesshomaru as he growled low in his chest "It was a rule I was given" Kagome sighed

"That is most annoying" Sesshomaru growled setting Kagome on the floor

"I know" Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru large chest as he wrapped his arms around her small figure "The children are waiting" Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru quickly and softly on his lips "Come" Kagome pulled his hand and lead him towards the Bedroom.

Both Shippo and Rin were sitting on Kagomes bed, She noticed her room hadn't been used since her passing "Alright my little monkeys" Kagome sat next on the bed as Sesshomaru sat on the edge "Time for bed" Kagome raised the blankets as both kids dove under the covers.

Kagome curled up next to them putting her arms around both "Goodnight I love you"

"Love you too" Shippo and Rin said in unison

Kagome felt one arm snake under her neck and the other around her waist, and then Sesshomarus warm breath against her neck "I love you too" Sesshomaru whispered in Kagomes ear then kissed her cheek.

Kagome smiled as she drifted in to sleep, everything was back in its place, she was back with her son, and the man she loved, _'It's not the journey it's the destination'_ was Kagomes last thought as she snuggled up to Sesshomaru and held her kids close, and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:: See Kagome did die buttt she came back hahahahaahahahah, but anyway, see it wasn't soo bad, like I said before his is a set up chapter for bigger and better things to happen ^.^ shew I love good set ups don't you? Well I'll see you all soon with the next update... but until then REVIEW REVIEW.. Please?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, KOGA NONE OF THEM BOOOOOO *SADNESS***_

_**A/N::HEYYYY EVERYBODY! late update... and I'm just going to come out and say it... I hate this chapter... I hated writing and I still hate it as I post it... its just another set up chapter. boring I know.. bare with me you will LOVE the next chapter *Sorta but not really a spoiler* KAGOME IS BADASS! just saying, your gonna be like Daammmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn lol its true its true, my boyfriends was like "MIND FU*K!" hahah anyway see ya guys on the next chapter**_

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke as the morning sun touched his face, The sun was warm against his face; Sesshomaru reached over expecting to touch Kagome but his heart sank as he touched only the surface of the tightly made bed _'Was it a dream?'_ Sesshomaru could smell Kagome sweet aroma along with Shippo and Rin, but it was faint.

Sesshomaru rose from the bed and made his way out of the room, still just a faint scent of Kagome and the pups, Sesshomaru was falling into despair, He was sure it couldn't have been a dream _'Even This Sesshomaru could not make up such wonderful thoughts'_ he kept walking in his normal pace up to Rin's room, but still no sign of Kagome or the pups.

_'The garden perhaps'_ Sesshomaru walked the short distance to Rins garden but found nothing in the air, becoming furious Sesshomaru walked to the front of his palace _'Were are the servants?'_ Sesshomaru never paid attention to them but he could always hear them walking around and cleaning. Sesshomaru finally watched as Chi walked across the hall "You" Sesshomaru barreled out she froze in her tracks

"Y-Yes Mi lord" Chi bowed

"Where is everyone?"

"Outside"

"And what is the meaning?" Sesshomaru was not in the mood for the lack of detail

"Come, I shall show you" Chi lead Sesshomaru out the side doors, to the open field Sesshomaru trained in as a boy with his father "This way"

Sesshomaru could hear _**'oooo ahhh'**_ from his staff, he could see them all in a circle around something. "_What_ is going on?" Sesshomaru ordered and his staff froze, he walked towards the center his servants moving out of the way as he walked.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin and Shippo sitting down huge smiled on their face "Good morning" Shippo and Rin said in unison

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with disguises" Shippo announced

"Explain" Sesshomaru ordered

"Its simple" a short women walked out from the crowd a huge smile on her face

"Who are you" Sesshomaru growled but the women just smiled, as the pups giggled softly, Sesshomaru had never seen this women before, She had light brown hair, it was short and choppy almost like the cut it with a rusty sword, her dark eyes looked black even in sunlight, She had a tiny scare on her jaw line, like she had fallen as a child.

"I am no one apparently" The women laughed more like chuckled deeply

"You don't belong here" Sesshomaru did not like intruders, and he was already in a foul mood not knowing where Kagome was.

"Actually" The women laughed then covered her face with her hands, Sesshomaru watched as a green light flashed in her hands, and turned in to Kagome. "I do" Kagome giggled

"How?" Sesshomaru was actually speechless

"All part of my new powers" Kagome laughed "now watch Shippo and Rin" Kagome held her hand out ward towards the pups sitting on the ground, a green light engulfed them and they changed. "See"

Shippo was now a lean boy, who looked about the age of 13, he had jet black hair with light brown eyes, his tail was gone, even his clothes had changed. Rin looked to be 16 now, with light brown hair and light eyes, the shape of her face looked more angled, more adult.

"Wow" Sesshomaru was actually impressed

"I know" Kagome waved her hand and undid the spell causing them to turn back to normal "I can even change their scent"

"A power that will come in handy no doubt" Sesshomaru smirked

"_But_ I must speak with you in private" Kagome looked serious

"Very well, come" Sesshomaru walked with Kagome to his study, leaving the servants to return to their work while Shippo and Rin went to play, As they stepped into the study Kagome threw up another barrier just to be on the save side.

"Sesshomaru, there is something I have to do and you won't like it"

"Hn" Sesshomaru sat down at his desk

"I must leave" Kagome felt Sesshomaru's mood change

"No"

"It is my mission, I must do this"

"Then I shall escort you" Sesshomaru was not asking, he was telling

"You _cannot_, I must gain Narakus trust, in order to do that I cannot be around you"

"Kagome he knows who you are"

"Did you not see what I did outside, I must change my appearance and gain his trust, if I succeed in my plan I should become his right hand man"

"You will kill innocent lives?" Sesshomaru knew in order for Kagome to even be a glimpse on Narkaus radar she would have to get his attention from killing a lot of people and demons.

"I have a plan in place, you _must_ trust me" Kagome begged "No one will get hurt, I can promise you that!" Sesshomaru knew Kagome was not lying she believed that everyone would come out alive.

"Would you like to share your so called plan?" Sesshomaru arched his brow

"I cannot, if you were to know my fake identity, you would not fight me" Kagome could tell Sesshomaru was confused "Lets say I start to gain Narakus trust, he will send me to kill someone I know, either my friends or my family, so if you knew the fake me you would not truly fight me, like you would with a random enemy"

"Kagome, I do not like this" Sesshomaru had a bad feeling

"Sesshomaru" Kagome walked over and sat in his lap "You must trust me or this will never work, this is the only way to get close enough to kill him" Kagome nuzzled against his neck

"I trust you" Sesshomaru whispered softly in to her hair

"Now this will be the hard part," Kagome raised up and looked Sesshomaru in the eye "I am not sure how long it will take to gain his trust, so I will be gone for a while." Kagome could see the sadness in Sesshomaru's amber eyes "Right now Naraku thinks I am dead, so this is the perfect time to sneak in"

"Promise me, if things get to out of hand you will stop and come back here" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes cheek

"Promise" Kagome smiled "I will leave in the morning" Kagome stood up and swayed out of Sesshomaru's study, he did not like the idea of losing Kagome again after he just got her back, but she had good points that even he could not argue with; he also knew it would be near impossible to change her plan, it was better if he just trusted in her.

* * *

_**Few Hours Later**_

* * *

"Shippo?" Kagome knocked on his door

"Yes" Shippo called back, Kagome walked inside to see Shippo sitting on his bed coloring with a few of Rins crayons she hid from Sesshomaru after Kagomes death.

"I need to talk to you" Kagome needed to have a serious talk with Shippo, and she needed to do it before she left tomorrow

"Okay"

"Don't get mad, but I have to leave tomorrow and you may not come with me"

"But-" Shippo started but Kagome cut him off

"No… I need to do something it is very dangerous and I will not have you in that kind of danger!" Kagome said in a harsh but loving tone "I need you to do something for me"

"Whats that?" Shippo crossed his arms

"Take Sesshomaru and go back to Inuyasha," Shippo started to protest but Kagome gave him a mean look stopping him in his tracks "You must put your full trust in me when I say everything will be okay"

"I trust you" Shippo pouted

"Sesshomaru will keep you safe I promise"

"I can take care of myself" Shippo growled

"I know you can" Kagome sighed "But goodnight, I'll see you when I can"

"Love you momma" Shippo hugged Kagome as tight as he could

"Love you too" Kagome kissed his head before leaving the room. Kagome walked back to her room to begin getting ready for the long battle ahead of her, she knew what she had to do and had no doubt that she couldn't complete it. Kagome laid the sword Inu-No-Tashio gave her on her bed with a note to Sesshomaru and instructions on where to leave the finished sword. After that Kagome sat in the floor and focused on her new identity.

* * *

After she had her new image complete she felt a warm body behind her "Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered as he snaked his hands around her waist.

"What are you going to do with the sword" Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes hair

"That is for you, I am leaving instructions on what you should do with it" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru reached for the sword "Stop" she grabbed his hand "Not till I leave, everything must be times perfectly, I have set everything up. Calculated every move and every outcome"

"When did you have the time for this?" Sesshomaru breathed against Kagomes neck sending tiny shock down her back

"After I died I awaited the time to come back, but you see time doesn't move the same way it moves here in this life" Kagome exposed more of her neck but not enough to show submission "I had what seemed like years to think this plan through"

"I see, I hope you plan works" He pulled her in to his lap

"It will" Kagome whispered

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in silences neither saying a word and neither feeling uncomfortable, As time ticked on Kagome was heartbroken to tear herself away from Sesshomaru, he was content in holding her in his lap for the rest of the night, but Kagome knew she had to get going.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome half moaned half sighed

"I know, you must leave this Sesshomaru"

Kagome looked back, she could see the hurt in his eyes "I promise I will come back, no one will die on my watch"

Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was not lying, she truly believes in her word, so he would put his faith in her. "I know, I shall leave you now" Sesshomaru picked Kagome up off his lap and held her in his arm for a moment before kissing her on her head, "I love you" he turned on his heels and left the room in a swift movement.

"I love you too" Kagome knew Sesshomaru heard her because he was sitting outside the door, his heart tearing in two.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned towards the window 'It would be easier for him if he didn't actually watch me leave' Kagome jumped up on to the window seal, she felt the ice cold morning air against her face as she jump out and fell to the ground. With a thud Kagome hit the ground and started running with demon speed in to the darkness of the thick trees, as she ran deeper in to the forest Kagome placed a strong barrier and disappeared as if she was never there to start with.

* * *

_**A/N:: YEAAAAHH I know not the best chapter of my life, don't leave to many hateful comments, but like I said next chapter will BLOW. YOU. AWAY!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! OR ANYONE ELSE SO SAD, PSHHHHH THE THINGS I WOULD DO WITH SESSHOMARU -MMMMMHHHHHMMMM-**_

_**A/N:: HOLA everybody! sooo here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, becuase I DO! I thought hard on where I wanted to take this story and here we goooo... Also this chapter has a lot to do with Kagura and her feelings, no one ever knew how she truly felt about being free, we all just know she wanted it more than air, so yeahhh... I'll stop writing now and leave you to it**_

* * *

"Kanna" Naraku yelled from his windowsill

"Yes" The small girl appeared at his feet, holding a beautiful mirror

"Where _is_ Kagura?" He asked in a harsh tone not looking at the girl

"Here is Kagura" Kanna tilted the Mirror to show a dark haired women with ruby eyes on a large feather hovering over a large lake, her fingers barely touching the surface of the water. "Kagura is sad" Kanna sighed in a sweet voice

"Get her here" Naraku did not seemed pleased

"Yes" Kanna disappeared leaving Naraku alone in his dark room, though her didn't have to wait long after a few moments Kagura was bowing in front of him.

"You called?" She hissed

"Anything new?"

"No" She said in a plan tone

"Then find something" Naraku barked

"Of course" Kagura all but ran out of the room _'Dirty bastered, all he wants is news on Kagome, she died weeks ago. Inuyasha and the others haven't left that stupid village; Why must I run all over this world'_ Kagura thought inwardly as she summoned her feather and took to the sky

Kagura decided to check up on Inuyasha and his gang, Kagura did feel bad for them loosing Kagome in such a horrible way, As Kagura neared she heard the small Kit yelling at the top of his lungs for Inuyasha 'Hmm' Kagura hurried to see what was up.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo ran on all fours towards the village

"Shippo" Inuyasha dashed out of old Kedeas hut hand on this sword

_'Who is that?'_ Kagura could see something chasing the kit _'I've never seen her before?'_ Kagura got a closer look at the Demon, she had Hair that looked black in the shade but as she ran into the light Kagura could see it was just a dark green, It was short angled towards the front, her bright blue eyes reminded Kagura of Kagome and Kikyo eyes but both were dead.

The Mysterious women chasing the kit wore an outfit that looked like the Demon slayers uniform, black and sking tight, but This women had two slits on her thigh, two on each side of her stomach, one atop her breast showing off her cleavage, and two on each arm. She carried a long sword at her hip but Kagura just knew the women had more than the one weapon on her.

"Shippo!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku followed behind Inuyasha

"Come here my pretty pet" The women purred

"Get away from Shippo" Inuyasha ran in front of Shippo, taking a protective stance

"Ahhh The Hanyou that protects the Miko that used to protect the Shikon no Tama" The women giggled

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled

"Me? I am no one, just a friendly demon passing by"

"Then why chase Shippo?" Sango asked her Hiraikotsu ready

"Well it seems the kit has a few scared Jewel shards, I want them" The women smiled

"You can't have them, their Kagomes" Shippo barked from behind Miroku

"Ah but I heard she died" The women raised her brow "or was I told wrong?"

"Leave" Inuyasha growled

"Not without the shards" The women placed her hands on her hips

"Then you will die here" Inuyasha readied his sword

"Why that's a mighty big thing you have there" The women laughed "but can it handle all this?" The women swayed her hips in a joking manner

"How come we have never seen you before?" Miroku wanted to know more about the women standing before him

"Well I have some time to chat, I was held prisoner for three hundred yeah beneath the earth and when a silly Miko died I was somehow released, I don't know how but I won't question it" The women laughed

"You laugh at Kagomes death?" Inuyasha growled his bangs hiding his eyes

"Oh dear, seems I have upset you" The women sat back hovering in the air, and crossed her legs

"Before I kill you, what is your name?" Inuyasha gripped the handle of his sword

"Neikan thank you for asking" The women placed her hand under her chin

"Well Neikan, I hope you have enjoyed your time here because I am about to send you back to your prison"

"Not likely, but I'll take the shards and be on my way" Neikan back flipped in the air landing softly on her feet with a smirk on her face, Inuyasha charged after her but just before his sword made contact Neikan vanished

_'Huh, she moves with incredible speed'_ Kagura thought as she continued to watch the fight

"Where did you go?" Inuyasha growled

"Over here" Neikan waved standing on top of Sango and Mirokus unconscious bodies "I see why the Miko died so easily"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled charging after Neikan again but as she vanished in to the air Inuyasha heard Shippo yelp, Inuyasha turned to see the kit unconscious and Neikan standing behind him holding the glass jar of Shards "Why you"

"See this would have been easier if you would have just gave them to me, in the first place" Neikan giggled "Bye sweetie" Neikan vanished nothing but the sound of the wind blowing.

_'I suppose Naraku would want to hear about this'_ Kagura flew in to the sky completely unnoticed by Inuyasha

"You have news" Naraku asked as Kagura entered the room

"Yes" Kagura bowed "I was on my way to check up on Inuyasha when the Kit caught my attention"

"Kagura, is there a point?"

"He was being chased by a demon, Inuyasha tired to fight with her but she was o fast and avoided it"

"Does this demon have a name?" Narkau turned his dark eyes piercing into Kaguras

"I believe she said it was Neikan" Kagura looked away from Naraku

"Hmm, Kanna" Naraku waited for the pale girl to appear "Show me this Neikan"

"Yes" Kanna tilted her mirror, Naraku watched as it swirled for a moment then settled on a women perched in a tree flipping jewel shards in her hand

"Where did she get those?" Narakus eyes widened

"She took them for the Kit, who said they were Kagomes"

"So she is truly dead?" Naraku had a small smirk playing on his lips

"That's what Inuyasha said, he was still torn up about it"

"hmm. It would seem I could use her to my advantage" With a dark chuckle Narkau faded in to nothing.

"I hate when he does that" Kagura sighed and went to her room for the night.

* * *

"Hmm wonder how big this jewel is?" Neikan flipped the jewel shards in her hands as she sat on a high branch in a tall tree

"I _can_ answer that" a dark voice whispered behind her

"You know its rude to spy on a girl" Neikan put the shards in a black bag then wrapped it the bag around her wrist

"I apologize" Naraku perched on the branch in front of Neikan

"Mmhhmm" Neikan could see he didn't mean what he said "So What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you" Naraku took his baboon hood off

"And why should I listen to anything you say" Neikan jumped on to her heels ready to run from the tree

"We have a common goal" Naraku smirked

"You know nothing of my goals"

"_Ah_ but I do" Naraku held up a 3/4s finished jewel

"And?" Neikan didn't looked pashed by the jewel

"Is this not the jewel you seek?" Naraku raised his brow, not understanding Neikan

"Sure it is" Neikan smirked

"I will let you have it if you kill Inuyasha and his petty group, the slayer, monk and kit"

"No"

"No?" Narkau was taking back

"Yeah, they are_ your_ enemies, not mine" Neikan jumped from the tree landing softly on the balls of her feet

"I will give you the jewel" Naraku almost growled

Neikan turned around and looked up to the stranger in the tree "You will give it to me, maybe not the way you intended but, one day I will. Now if you will excuse me, I hear a wolf with a few shards calling my name, later" Neikan vanished in to the air, even Naraku did know which way she went.

* * *

"Bitch" Naraku hissed and returned to his fort "Kanna" Naraku yelled as he entered his room

"Yes" The pale girl appeared hovering three feet above the floor in a sitting position.

"Show me Koga" Naraku flopped on his bed

"Here is Koga" Kanna tilted the mirror

"Hmm" Naraku smiled seeing Koga and Neikan in a heated fight

"Who do _you_ think you are" Koga growled as he dodged a side slice from Neikans sword

"You won't live long enough to even remember my name" Neikan laughed

"OW" Koga miss stepped and landed on his butt giving Neikan a chance to stab him in the stomach

"Sorry about this" Neikan giggled then ripped the shards from Kogas legs before flipping three times "Now DIE" Neikan slowly sliced her sword vertically as a bright light engulfed Koga, his screams could be heard miles away, as the light faded smoke rose from the place Koga once Laid, not a piece of him left.

Neikan held up the two shards to examine them before placing them in the black pouch on around her wrist "Should have listened" Neikan flipped the sword in her hand before placing it back in the sheath on her hip, Neikan was about to walk away when she felt a dark presents behind her "Want to die next?"

"You killed the wolf?" Sesshomaru emerged from the tree line, he had heard the wolfs cry from two miles out

"Such a pity, but I needed the shards" Neikan turned around to face the man "Seeing how you have no shards I have no business with you" Neikan turned back around and faded in to the tree line

"How dare_ she_ disrespect, Sesshomaru-sama" The Imp Jaken screeched "Sesshomaru-sama do you know that women?"

"No" Sesshomaru turned back the way he came trying to ignore side quest that did not concern him.

* * *

"I need this Neikan to become one of us, she has great skill and can easily take out Inuyasha… Then I can complete the jewel and rule the world!" Naraku laughed

"Yes Naraku" Kanna closed the mirror and faded away

_'Ugh so argent'_ Kagura thought as she sat on the roof of the palace, staring out in to the thick fog of purple _'I hate it here, I just want my heart'_ Kagura placed her hand over her empty chest_ 'I want the mark of the spider gone, I just want to be normal'_

"KAGURA!" Naraku yelled

"Yes" Kagura growled and walked back towards his room _'I want to be free'_ Kagura bowed at the foot of his bed "Yes Naraku"

"I want you to fight Neikan"

"What?" Kagura looked up at Naraku with a expression of fear

"She won't kill you, or maybe she will, I need to see her true power"

"Send someone else" Kagura snapped

"No, I'm sending you" Naraku held out his head, Kagura beating heart sat in his palm "Or have you forgotten who owns you" He squeezed his hand

"Ow" Kagura grabbed her chest "Fine!"

"Better" Naraku released her heart "Now Find Kanna she will tell you where to find Neikan, then find her fight her" Naraku turned his head waiting for Kagura to leave

"Fine" Kagura stomped off to find her sister _'Damn him, he doesn't care about me, just his stupid power… Well if Neikan does kill me, at least I'll be free from Naraku'_ Kagura found Kanna sitting in the garden staring at a simple daisy "Kanna What _are_ you doing"

"How has it survived?" Kanna asking in a mono tone

"I don't know" Kagura hissed "Show me that girl Neikan"

"Why?" Kanna glared up with black eyes

"Just do it, Naraku wants me to find her" Kagura crossed her arms

"Yes" Kanna titled the mirror showing Neikan running south "She will stop to rest at the water fall" Kanna showed the waterfall Neikan was headed to

"Thanks, See ya around" Kagura knew if she did fight with Neikan she wouldn't win

"Be happy Kagura" Kanna whispered but Kagura heard it

"huh?" Kagura asked but Kanna had disappeared "Fly" Kagura plucked the feather from her hair and flew into the sky

* * *

Kagura waited at the bottom of the falls for Neikan to show up, and slay her. Kagura knew she had no chance in hell of defeating Neikan. _'She moves faster than ever thought possible, I watched how she left Koga nothing but black ash on the ground without using a ounce of energy, at least I will be free from Naraku'_

Kagura listened as Neikan entered the clearing; she placed her hand over her heart one last time… "Hey"

"What do you want?" Neikan rolled her neck

"To fight?" Kagura sighed

"You don't seem in the fighting mood, run along now" Neikan walked over to the water and took a drink from the clear water

"Oh but I am" Kagura took a deep breath "Dance _of the_ Dragon" Kagura waved her fan as giant tornados swrilled towards Neikan _'Might as well start off strong'_ Kagura could hear Narakus hornets buzzing behind her watching the fight_ 'Prick'_ as The tornados faded Neikan was still standing in the same spot wiping her mouth from the water she had just drank.

"I hope that was not your best move" Neikan turned to Kagura who stood with her mouth wide open gaping at Neikan "Close your mouth before the flys get in" Neikan laughed

"Why you… Dance of blades" Kagura flick her fan sending the wind towards Neikan

"I don't have time for you" Neikan jumped out of the way and charged towards Kagura

"Now who is slow" Kagura jumped on her feather and in to the air

"So witches do fly" Neikan jumped twisting in the air towards Kagura "_And_ so can I" Neikan hovered in the air in front of Kagura

"Ugh" Kagura waved her fan again sending the wind towards Neikan, but with ease she dodged it

"I you bore me" Neikan unsheathed her swords and sliced up Kaguras body cutting her deeply, Kagura fell off her feather and hurled towards the ground

_'Well at least I'm free from him'_ Was Kaguras last thought as she watched a bright light consume her body. .. Neikan touched the ground softly looked over to the pile of ash that was once Kagura…

* * *

**_Twist.._**

* * *

"Where am I" Kagura rose from the ground _'What happened'_ She noticed the deep cut to her chest was gone, her clothes intact, her hair down in soft waves, as she looked around she noticed what looked like cherry trees blooming, a large water fall running in the distance, birds chirping in the distance

"Hey over here" a soft voice called out

"Huh?" Kagura looked around to see a dark haired women standing under a willow tree, Kagura walked slowly to the stranger hoping to get some answers… "Kagome?" Kagura noticed it was Kagome standing in a cream Kimono, her hair up and a smile on her face "So I am dead"

Kagome giggled softly "No, you're _not_ dead"

"Then explain how_ I am_ talking to a dead women, because I know Naraku killed you" Kagura crossed her arms with a hateful frown

"I did not die that day, I was taking to a safe place by a good friend who kept me hidden from the world for a while… Now I will explain how you are here" Kagome smiled warmly "The women you met, Neikan is me, I planned all this out to destroy Naraku and free you, although I am surprised on how early you were sent out, but no matter I planned for this"

"Wait a minute; you said Neikan _was_ you, how?"

"I created a disguise, Neikan is just a cover of my real body, you all see me as Neikan, I changed everything about myself, my voice, face even my scent is different."

"Okay so where am I?" Kagura looked around seeing the beautiful lay out, knowing this place did not exist.

"I created this place, it sorta… _well_… You are in my sword to be honest, when I cut you with the blade I trap your life essence in the sword then when you are in engulfed in the light I transport you here"

"So now what?" Kagura asked in a sad tone

"You will stay here, until Naraku is defeated once that is done I will release you from this place, where you will be free"

"So I can't leave?"

"No, I have do have the power to disguise you, but it is easier and safer if you are out of sight"

"oh" Kagura placed her hand over her heart "I… I have a heart beat"

"Yes you are free from Naraku" Kagome smiled as Kagura hugged her around her neck "He thinks you are dead so freed your heart.

"Oh thank you Kagome, you are to kind to those you don't deserve it"

"Nonsense, I must leave you now-" Kagura cut off Kagome

"Wait I don't want to be alone" Kagura frowned

"You're not alone" Kagome pointed to the water fall were Koga stood washing his latest kill in the water "Don't worry more will join you, but I will see you again soon" and with a smile Kagome faded

"Yo, you hungry?" Koga yelled over his shoulder

"Starving actually" Kagura smiled and swayed over to Koga to enjoy her first true meal.

* * *

**_A/N:: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what did you think? Love it, hate it, don't care.. TELL ME DAMN IT! lolololol but really I love to hear your thoughts on the matter, so don't be shy leave a review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYONE ELSE FROM THE GROUP!  
_**

_**A/N:: Hey everyone... SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO sorry about the extremely late up date, my boyfriend wrecked my car and guess where my laptop was... you guessed it in the car, so it took me a while to get my computer back, But now I'm back and I should have another BIG updated tonight just to make it up to you all for waiting so long! Well I will be quite now and let you read..**  
_

* * *

_'This place isn't so bad…'_ Kagura thought as she drifted lazily in the breeze looking up in to the cloud less night sky, the stars twinkling just as bright as they would in the real world _'So Kagome created this place, gotta hand it to her, that girl is something else'_

"Yo!" a deep voice rang though the trees

Kaguar sat up to see Koga walking out of the tree line looking around "What?" Kagura hissed, not happy about Koga disrupting her perfect moment

"This place goes on for miles"

"And?" Kagura pursed her lips_ 'This pup, I hope we are not the only two people trapped in here… Well I shouldn't say trapped, being stuck with Naraku is trapped this is… well... as close to heaven as I'll ever get'_

"Kinda weird don't you think? Kagome created this, but it looks just like the real world, and it just keeps going and going" Koga perched on a rock under Kagura's feather.

"Not really, why don't you just relax-"

"Relax? Relax? I have to avenge my comrades that you killed" Koga growled

"You know I was under orders from Naraku" Kagura frowned

"So I should be out there helping destroy Naraku!"

"Kagome put us here for a reason, she has a plan" Kagura knew she spoke the truth

"In which we know nothing of" Koga crossed his arms

"Shut up" Kagura flopped on her back "At least in here we are safe" Kagura placed her hand over her chest feeling the strong thumps of her heart beat _'I wonder if the spider mark is gone as well'_

"Whatever" Koga huffed as he dashed back into the woods

Kagura continued to look up at the stars until she watched a bright light shoot thought the sky '_Shooting star?'_ Kagura sat up and watched it land _'hmm'_ Kagura flew towards the light as it faded away Kagura touched the ground to see a small figure lying on the ground _'Who is that?'_ Kagura started to walk over as the figure sat up, another figure caught her attention under a tree _'This is the same place I arrived at'_ Kagura could now see Kagome standing under the same willow tree.

"Kagome!" A high voice called, Kagura recognized the voice

_'The kit?'_ Kagura stood next to the rocks near the water fall.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you" Shippo bounced in Kagomes arms

"I am sorry" Kagome snuggled up to the kit

"Where am I?" Shippo finally looking around

"It's hard to explain" Kagome giggled "I created this place, it sorta… _well_… You are in my sword to be honest, when I cut you with the blade I trap your life essence in the sword then when you are in engulfed in the light I transport you here"

"You? But Neikan was the one who stabbed me?"

"Shippo" Kagome made a 'You-should know-this-face' "remember I can disguise myself I am Neikan"

"You are?"

"Of course, how else could I fight you all with ease, know all of your moves before you make them" Kagome giggled in a soft hum

_'Hmmm it's the same thing she told me'_ Kagura laughed _'she has to be getting tired of saying it over and over again'_

"oh?" Shippo raised a brow "Am I the only on here?"

"No, Koga and Kagura are here" Kagome looked past Shippo directly at Kagura

_'oops'_ Kagura blushed _'Wait why am I blushing, is it because she caught me spying?'_

"Oh?" Shippo whispered in Kagomes ear in which she laughed and shook her head _'No'_

"You are safe here" Kagome kissed the kits head "Stay here with Koga and Kagura, Sango and Miroku will join you shortly" Kagome smiled "I must go now..Kagura look after my son please" Kagura nodded "Good bye love" Kagome kissed Shippo once more on the cheek before fading, Shippo landing on the balls of his feet

"Come on kid" Kagura turned her back to Shippo

"Where are we going?" Shippo narrowed his eyes

"I'm going to feed you twerp, I told Kagome I'd look after you, and I'm sure your hungry after the fight Neikan put up"

"Oh… What are we having?" Shippo jogged after Kagura as she walked into the darkness

* * *

_**Back TO NARAKU!**_

* * *

"KANNA!" Naraku yelled from his bedroom

"Yes?" Kanna appeared at Narakus feet

"News?" Naraku glanced down at Kanna

"Neikan killed the fox"

"Huh?" Naraku watched as the mirror swirled gray smoke before showing Nekian jumping behind Kirara to stab the kit in the shoulder flipping him in the air before engulfing him in the dangerous white light "That will _surely_ upset Inuyasha" Narkau laughed

"Here" Kanna Tilted the mirror showing Inuyasha in a tree above the two sleeping humans, silent tears falling from his face soaking the top of his horia

"Find Nekian, I cannot let her slip thought my fingers" Naraku smirked

"Yes" Kanna Tilted the mirror to show Nekian flipping her dagger in her left hand while eating a peach with the other "She will be there for a while"

"Perfect" Naraku rose and walked out of the room, Kanna waited till Naraku left before walking to her own room; sitting comfortably against the wall.

"Kagura" She whispered and the Mirror swirled to revile Kagura laughing watching the Kit play tricks on Koga "Be happy" Kanna whispered before shutting the mirror down and fading in to the air

* * *

_**Found you!**_

* * *

Nekian was humming softly eating the rest of her peach, when she felt a light bounce on the branch she was sitting in "I was wondering when you would show up… Naraku" He said nothing " Have you come to hand over the jewel?"

"Now why would I just hand it over" Naraku chuckled "I want to make a deal"

"_And_ I don't" Nekian hissed

"Ah but you must hear me out" Naraku lifted the Jewel up it nearly completed

"Well spit it out"

"Kill Inuyasha, the Monk and The slayer, and I will give you the jewel"

"Hmm" Nekian tapped her chin "So if I work for you you'll give me the jewel, just like that?"

"Of course" Naraku smirked

"Well at the moment your enemys are the same as mine… Fine you have a deal" Nekian held out her hand

"Deal" Naraku took her hand and grasped her firmly

"Now it will take time to find them again" Nekian sat back against the bark of the tree

"Nonsense... Kanna!" Naraku looked straight ahead as a white girl appeared

"Yes" She whispered

"Where are Inuyasha and the two humans?"

"Here" She held up the mirror to Nekian showing the three sitting in a field, none of them talking nor looking at each other "North West about a days run"

"Alright… Nekian stood, consider my end taken care of" Nekian jumped from the branch and took off towards the unsuspecting group

"Finally its all coming together" Naraku faded away along with Kanna

* * *

_**A/N:: Well what did you think? any guesses to Kagomes plan? I'm sure you all have some good ideas to where this is going :P hahah but anyway like I said I should have another update tonight, tomorrow morning at the very latest, so keep an eye out of it :D :D Dont forget to review!** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Inuyasha! or anything else boooo**_

_**A/N:: Like I promised, here is another chapter, Hope you like it!**_

* * *

"What now?" Sango asked after a long night of silence

"We Find Neikan and kill her" Inuyasha Growled gripping tightly on his sheath Not looking at the group

"I do not like all the violence, it took young Shippos life" Miroku hated stating the obvious

"Do you think Neikan is working with Naraku?" Sango asked while readying her weapon

"If she is then she will surely lead us to Naraku" Miroku popped his back

"Then we will kill him after we deal with her" Inuyasha stood and looked at the cloudless sky _'First Kikyo, then Kagome, now Shippo… when will my bad luck end'_ Inuyasha fought the tears that rose in his eyes

"Watch out!" Sango jumped knocking Miroku to the ground, Inuyaha turned to see a large tree on the ground where Miroku had been standing

"What the?" Inuyahsa looked to see Neikan standing on a large root that was sticking out of the ground giggling

"Darn almost had you" Neikan giggled even louder

"You Bitch" Inuyasha pulled his sword from his sheath _'Why didn't I sense her?'_

"Oops I forgot to say surprise" Neikan flipped from the tree landing behind Sango and Mirkou, both winced in pain then scrambled to get to their feet to get away from Neikan

"Stay away from us" Sango yelled as Kirara jumped from Neikans throat

"Aww bad kitty" Neikan flicked her wrist sending a strong wind out knocking Kirara against a tree

"Kirara!" Sango looked to see Kirara shaking her head not even a scratch on her

"Now why can't you just _die_ quietly?" Neikan sighed

"Ladies first… WIND SCAR" Inuyasha swung his sword no more than five feet from Neikan "Gotcha"

As the dust faded Inuyasha's jaw dropped to see Neikan sitting with her legs crossed floating three feet off the ground "How many times _must_ we go through this?" Neikan frowned "But listen I'm on a time schedule and I don't have time for silly games"

"Don't piss me off" Inuyasha growled

"Your not the one I'm after" Nekian looked towards Sango

"You cannot take _my_ women" Miroku stood infront of Sango

"_Actually_…" Neikan flicked her wrist sending Miroku and Sango up in to the air "I want both of you"

Inuyasha watched in slow motion as Neikan pulled her sword from her hip and slice vertical in to the air as Sango and Miroku began their decent to the ground "NO!" Inuyasha screamed as Neikans sword turned white and the light engulfed both Sango and Miroku, Kirara jumped to grab them but landed on the ground empty handed, Inuyasha turned toward Neikan but she was already on the ground a few feet from where she had been standing, then a familiar scent hit is nose "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru walked slowly from behind a tree with Jaken at his side, He craked his fingers to finish the job but paused when he heard Neikans soft giggles.

"Is_ that_ the best the Lord of the west can do?" Neikan stood her right arms bubbling from the poison from Sesshomarus poison whip.

"Why you!" Jaken Screamed

"You wish to die at this one's hands?" Sesshomaru said with ice in his voice and expressionless face

"Not.. Not today" Neikan smirked holding on to her arm after sheathing her sword.

"You must be Neikan"

"Heard of me have you?" Nekian smiled

"You have caused a lot of trouble for me" Sesshomaru hissed

"Poor baby" Nekian rolled her eyes "My businesses is with the Hanyou, run a long now" Neikan waved with her undamaged hand

"How dare you disrespect Sesshomaru-sama"

"_You_, toad, you disgust me" Neikan hissed as faster than anyone even Sesshomaru could see Neikan jumped and stabbed Jaken though the stomach, Neikan jumped back slung the blood off her sword as Jaken fell to his knees

"Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken shook

"Bye toad" Neikan slashed her sword and Jaken turned to dust

"You really do have a death wish, Don't you?" Inuyasha growled

"Well this is fun and all but I really have to go now, but I am positive I will see you two later" Neikan blew the brothers a kiss before dashing away in to the woods.

"Hey were are you going?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru started to walk slowly following Neikan

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder "To find Narkau… to kill both him and Neikan" Sesshomaru began walking again

"Wait…." Inuyasha took two steps forward

"What half breed" Sesshomaru snapped

"Uh…." Inuyasha dropped his head "Nothing… Forget it"

"Hn" Sesshomaru faded away in the tree line

A few feet away High up in a tree sat Kagome hidden behind a strong barrier started to cry _'I am sorry Inuyasha, I hate to do this to you but in time you will see I had no other choice….'_ Kagome vanished as Inuyasha sheathed his sword slowly walking in the direction Neikan and Sesshomaru were last seen.

* * *

"So do you know Kagomes plan then?" Miroku asked as he sat sipping on some tea with Kagura, Sango, Shippo, and Koga

"Apparently none of us do" Koga snorted

"So what? Kagome just wants us to _wait here_ while she does all the work?" Sango frowned not liking the idea of her best friend and sister fighting alone, especially since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have no idea of her disguise and want to kill her.

"I trust her" Shippo took a bite of his cooked rabbit

"I do too but she shouldn't have to do this alone" Sango huffed

"No I get it now" Miroku snapped his fingers "Naraku sets his traps according to what he hears and what Kanna shows him, If Neikan takes us out, he has no one to trap or tick in to killing us, She will be the _only o_ne left, this also gains her access to get close to him, she can be with his while his guard is down and kill him easy as one, two, three" Miroku smiled

"So Kagome is doing this to get close enough to kill him" Koga growled

"Exactly" Kagura smiled "Told you she had a plan" Kagura pushed Koga a little

"I never said she didn't have a plan, just that we should have been included, I mean she could have told us she was going to put us here and not actually kill us"

"No she did the right thing, I mean Naraku has spies all over, someone could have easily over heard and spoiled her plan from the beginning.

"Yeah that's true" Koga huffed as he crossed his arms

"Well now it is up to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome to kill Naraku" Shippo sighed

"If they don't kill each other first, Inuyasha has a lot of hate for Neikan" Sango shook her head in grief

"I'm sure Kagome can handle them" Kagura patted Sangos back softly to comfort her

"I have no doubt in Kagome" Sango looked up to see the sun setting behind the trees '_be safe, Kagome'_

* * *

_'Not much longer now'_ Kagome Disguised as Neikan thought as she walked slowly though the thick fog to Narakus castle passing hundreds of demons none of them attacking like they should have been, but due to being under Narakus control they halted and waited for her to pass.

Neikan walked up the long stair way up to Narakus room, the smell of death and rotting flesh in the air, as she turned the corner Neikan noticed Kanna sitting on the ground her head bowed almost in shame "Kanna?" The ghost of the girl looked up

"Yes?" Kanna gripped her Mirror

"Whats wrong?" Neikan knelt in front of the girl

Kanna reached out and touched Neikans forehead _"Before you kill Naraku, Take me to the place you took Kagura, Yes I know you are Kagome… I know all, But fear not Naraku does not know, your secret is safe, so please take me to the place Kagura is"_ Neikan slowly nodded, stood as continued to make her way to Narakus room

_'Shit, she knows who I am…. Can I really trust her?'_ Neikan knocked on Narakus door

"Come in" He yelled

'guess I will have to speed up this process' Neikan slid the door open and stepped inside….

* * *

**_Two weeks later…._**

* * *

Neikan was put to work by Naraku. But since Neikan was really Kagome when Naraku sent Neikan out on a job Kagome only killed the demons that needed to die, everyone else who was innocent or did not deserve to die, they were sent into her sword to be kept until it was safe to release them back in to the world safe from Naraku.

When she could Kagome would check on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at least once a day, Inuyasha was a zombie he was always walking, no direction just walking. Kagome hated herself for letting Inuyasha believe he was alone but it was his blind rage that would help in the fight… Sesshomaru on the other hand was completely oblivious to her plan, he walked by himself, Rin was safely tucked away in his palace under constant watch from the servants.

"Neikan!" Naraku yelled from his room

"Yes?" Neikan walked in and sat at his feet

"It is time to kill Inuyasha" Naraku laughed

"Just tell me where he is, and I shall kill him" Neikan waited for him to call for Kanna but Naraku just chuckled

"I am tired of just watching you work, I think it is time for me to tag along" Naraku vanished, Neikan walked down the hallway towards Kannas room

"Hello Kanna" Neikan smiled

"Finally" Kanna breathed

"Be _happy_ Kanna" Neikan sliced down Kannas arm before engulfing Kanna in the white light, leaving the black ash in place of Kanna her mirror lay on the floor shattered.

_'So it is finally time… time for you to die once and for all'_ Neikan walked out and in to her room, Neikan walked to the south west corner of her room and knelt down, purple sparks shot out as she touched the strongest barrier she had ever place and dispelled it _'Today you die Naraku'_ Neikan pulled out a small wooden box and opened it.

Inside the box was a pile of dirt_ 'The dirt from your grave, will break the barrier enough for my arrow to Peirce your heart and end all of this madness.'_ Neikan took a hand full of dirt and rubbed every arrow, dagger and sword she had and would have on her when the fight started.

Just as Neikan finished rubbing the dirt on her weapons Naraku appeared "Come" He ordered

"Yes" Neikan grabbed his hand and both vanished to find Inuyasha

Inuyasha was lost in thought was a dagger slice the side of his face "What the hell" Inuyasha jumped back and withdrew his sword

"Damn missed" Neikan touched the ground "But don't worry I never miss twice"

"You, finally come out of hiding" Inuyasha growled

"Some _dog_ you are, I have been up and down this land twice over" Neikan laughed "Guess your nose its where is should be"

"Shut up, you kill my friends" Inuyasha tighten his grip

'Alright here we go' Nekian giggled " True well mostly true I didn't kill the Miko, You did that yourself"

"Lies!" Inuyasha barked "Wind scar"

"_Wind Scar_" Neikan mocked simple stepping out of the way "**Please** you have done that so much its lost all power "

"Bitch" Inuaysha growled but paused hearing a familiar chuckle "Naraku!"

"Inuyasha so nice to see you again" Naraku appeared behind his barrier next to Neikan

"You… _you_ were working for him the whole time!" Inuyasha hung his head

"Not the whole time but yes" Naraku laughed "She is quite a catch, don't you think… Beauty and Death the perfect combo"

_'Just a little more time…. Sesshomaru hurry'_ Neikan thought as Naraku and Inuaysha continued to talk

Sesshomaru was walking unaware to the fight happening a few miles away but he would soon be able to smell Inuyasha and Narakus scent, Kagome had been wrangling Sesshomaru using Narakus scent for days now, drawing him close to Inuyasha, knowing once day Naraku would grow tired of Inuyasha and want him dead, and knowing how twisted Naraku was Kagome knew he would want to be there and it would be the perfect time to defeat him.

"Die" Inuyasha swung his sword, causing Neikan to jump out of the way as Narakus barrier took all the damage

_'Damn I can't wait any longer'_ Neikan thought as she pulled out her daggers _'I'll have to wound Inuyasha, get him on the ground long enough forNaraku to gloat then it will be the time to strike'_ Just as Neikan readied her daggers she felt Sesshomarus aura enter the battle field_ 'Thank Kami'_ Neikan looked over to see Sesshomaru red eyes, she Quickly winked her eye and charged after Inuaysah…

* * *

_**SESSHOMARU POV!**_

* * *

_'I can smell him'_ Sesshomaru inwardly growled as he neared the open field _'Inuyasha is with him, and that woman…'_ Sesshomaru stepped in to the field, Inuyasha had his sword drawn ready to fight, Naraku floating a few feet off the ground no more than ten feet away, and Neikan diagonal about 20 feet away looking like she was in deep thought.

_'I can kill them all, here and now'_ Sesshomaru could feel his beast taking over and he was allowing it too, But just before he was about to undergo his changes he caught sight of Neikan looking at him _'What the?'_ Sesshomaru watched as Neikan half smiled and winked her left eye _'I know that signal… could it be Kagome?'_

Sesshomaru watched as Neikan ran straight towards Inuyasha five daggers in hand, as she got close she shot out the daggers, catching Inuaysh in both hands, left arm, right leg and stomach, Inuyasha yelled in pain, Neikan jumped kicking Inuyasha in the face shooting him across the field into a tree…. Without missing a beat she pulled another dagger out a faced Naraku thowing a dagger at his head at incredible speed

Naraku doged the dagger but his barrier fell before he could say a word Neikan pulled an bow and arrow that had been hidden on her back behind a barrier and loaded an arrow, shooting Naraku once in the chest, once in the leg and finally in the middle of his fore head, before Sesshomaru could blink, Neikan charger after Naraku jumping up and stabbing an arrow in his shoulder

"Good bye Naraku" Neikan hissed as Naraku fell to his knees gurgling blood

"How did you know… My _heart_…" Naraku fell face first before crumbing in to dust

"Sesshomaru.." Neikan turned with a smile, Sesshomaru knew it was Kagome at that moment her smile was one of a kind

"K-Kagome" Sesshomaru breathed with a smile, Sesshomaru took a step before pausing with fear in his eyes, Neikan slowly turned to see Inuyasha with draw her sword from her hip

"Inuyasha no-"

"This is for my friends" Inuaysha stabbed Neikan thought the chest engulfing her in the deadly white light

"**NO!**" Kagome screamed as she turned in to dust.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru barked! Looking at the black dust that was once Kagome….

"What!" Inuyasha snapped, but Sesshomaru couldn't speak, after a few moments of silence Neikans sword began to rattle "What the hell" Inuyasha dropped the sword as it began to glow white

_'What is going on?'_ Sesshoamru watched as the field suddenly became filled with people.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Three voices rang out, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running towards him

"What _is_ going on?" Inuyasha hugged all the before asking

"it's a really long story, let Kagome tell it" Shippo smiled

"Kagome?" Inuyasha jaw dropped "I thought she died months ago"

"No she went into hiding" Sango smiled

"Were is she _now_" Inuyasha had tears of joy streaming down his face

"She should have been here with you?" Miroku looked around

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh no!" Kagura looked to see Kagome laying on the gound facing away from the group on the farthest side of the field with Sesshomaru kneeling down beside her, Kagura and the Inu gang raced to her side

"Momma!" Shippo jumped down seeing blood soaking her horia

"Kagome whats wrong?" Sesshomaru asked but before she could answer a small child no older than Rin walked over, she had long black hair with bright green eyes, her skin looked soft as silk and slightly tanned.

"She is dying"

"What!" Inuyasha barked

"When you stabbed her with the sword you did not take her blood, then you engulfed her in the bright light, the light that was supposed to heal where the sword stabbed, but since you did not take her blood before hand, it did not heal and now she will die"

"Who are you and how do you know this?" Sango asked tears filling her eyes

"Oh you don't recognize me" The girl smiled "It's _me_ Kanna, Kagome gave me life"

* * *

_**A/N::: DONT HATE ME! ITS NOT OVER! LOL THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! actually there will be more than one chapter, this story is far from done :) :) :) haha see you all again soon, but in the mean time how about some REVIEWS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! OR ANY OTHER PERSON BOO HOOO**_

_**A/N:: Hey everyone... Sorry for the late update but you know the holidays are... CRAZY! lol but anyway I'll let you go so you can read this amazing story :P jk but really enjoy!**_

* * *

"Momma!" Shippo Cried

"What did I do, What did I do?" Inuyasha placed his hands on his head fear creeping in to his already broken heart

"You _stupid_ mutt!" Koga yelled

"Koga hush, he didn't know like we did" Kagura huffed

"Wait you all knew, why didn't anyone tell me" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha focus" Miroku snapped but then turned to the green-eyed girl "So Kanna… Since you know of Kagomes injury do you know how to save her?"

"Hmm" Kanna tapped her chin "_Maybe_, but I can't promise she will survive"

"Try" Sesshomaru whispered as he pushed Kagomes braided hair from her face, Kagome was barely breathing already unconscious from the blood loss

"Yes" Kanna walked away from the group in a swift movement

"Where _was_ Kagome hiding?" Inuyasha hung his head

"Please Inuyasha, we can discuss this later" Sango knelt across from Sesshomaru

"Back away" Kanna stood at Kagomes head with Neikans sword in her hand

Both Sesshomaru and Sango stood and took two steps back "Pray _this_ works" Kanna Held the sword above her head as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and for the first time said a small prayer to his father begging him to help one last time. "**Hi-ya"** Kanna stabbed the sword though Kagomes already injured chest, a bright light shot out from Kagome wound, engulfing Kagome in the white light, after a moment Kagome was gone again.

The field was quite Kanna stood with the sword breathing heavy, eyes closed. Sesshomaru was no longer praying but still had his eyes closed, hoping his world had not been crushed once more by a cruel fate

"Uh" Kanna Stabbed the sword in to the ground and took a step back, The field was silent waiting for something, anything to happen, it was silent, the birds didn't sing, the crickets didn't chirp, even the wind was still, everything in waiting.

Sesshomaru held his breath thought he didn't mean to, Inuyasha stood biting his claw hopping he did not just kill his best friend for a second time, Sango and Miroku held hand both shaking in fear for the worst, and little Shippo sat with his back to the group with no hope in his body….

"How_ long_ will this take?" Kagura snapped

"Her wound must heal" Kanna snapped back

"Quite" Sesshomaru growled, and once again the field was silent… After what seemed like hours the sword started to vibrate in short burst, after a moment it began to violently shake, a white light began to glow around the blade _'Finally'_ Sesshomaru breathed just realizing how long he had held it.

A burst of light engulfed the small field causing everyone to be blinded for a moment, once the light died down and their eyes adjusted they found Kagome tucked away safely in Sesshomarus arms, Sesshomaru could see the fear and anxiousness in their eyes "She is alive and well" He confirmed

"I'm glad" Shippo whispered

"Kit come with me" Sesshomaru whistled for Ah-Un, it only took seconds for the two-headed beat to appear, Shippo climbed the beast with his head turned in shame "We shall return when Kagome has regained consciousness"

"Wait you can't expect us to wait-" Inuyasha growled

"We hav_e all_ waited, what are a few more days" Sango sighed

"We shall return to the Village Edo" Sesshomaru turned and flew in to the sky, Ah-un on his heels

"All this _stress_ will cause early wrinkles" Kagura rubbed her face, then looked around the field seeing all the worried faces "You can all go home now…. It's over, go back to your families; I'm sure they are getting worried… Go on get!" Kagura snapped, and the small group started to scatter.

"Now what..." Koga huffed

"Come on I'll give you a lift to the village" Kagura summoned her feather putting Inuyasha and Koga on the back "Lead the way slayer" Kagura yelled as she floated towards the clouds

"_Alright_… Kirara" Sango and Miroku jumped on to the two tailed fire cat and took to the sky.

* * *

"Ugh my chest" Kagome sat up placing her hand in the middle of her chest

"You were gravely injured, but were healed" Shippo sat on the bed

"Shippo!" Kagome pulled the kit into her arms holding him tightly ignoring the sharp pain in her chest

"I thought you were going to leave me again, and you_ promised_ you wouldn't" Shippo sobbed in to Kagomes chest

"I know baby, but Inuyasha stabbing me wasn't part of my plan" Kagome half giggled trying to lighten up Shippos mood "But Kanna knew what to do and I am here now" Kagome kissed Shippo head

"Okay" Shippo whipped his nose

"No my love I need to get a bath, so I will return once I am done" Kagome crawled out of bed knowing exactly where she was. Back in her old room, she could see all of her old things still in the places she had left them.

As Kagome got ready to take her bath a knock at the door could be heard "Come in" Kagome yelled

"Good afternoon" The servant Chi stood in the door way with a smile on her face once Kagome had never seen before

"Hello Chi, it's good to see you again" Kagome smiled

"I am glad_ My Lady_ is home safe… Do you require a bath?" Chi smiled even bigger

"Yes I was just about-"

"Please come with me" Chi interrupted

"But-"

"I have prepared a special bath for you in another bathing room"

"Oh… _Um_… Okay then" Kagome followed Chi out the door and across the palace "This is Sesshomaru's hallway" Kagome noticed

Chi Giggled "Yes it is" Chi walked a little further than usual "In here" Chi opened a large door

Kagome walked past Chi and in a large open room "Oh wow" Kagome looked around to see a large hot spring, with a five foot water fall in the north west corner _'Must be where the spring water comes in at'_ Kagome smiled and turned to thank Chi but she was gone "Umm okay" Kagome shrugged her shoulder and took off her clothes, stepping in to the hot but not too hot water "Ahhh" Kagome found a large bolder in the water to sit on while she bathed the water was deep enough to cover her breast while she sat on the bolder_ 'Soooo nice'_ Kagome just relaxed in the hot water until an unusual sound caught her attention.

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru walking in to the water naked with a smirk on his face "Hello"

"Umm_ hi_" Kagome turned tomato red and adverted her eyes

"Is my body not up to your standers" Sesshomaru chuckled knowing he had one of the best bodies in all of Japan

"Umm… I-It is… but… Mine might not be up to yours" Kagome tired to talk but her mouth went dry

"You have the most beautiful body in the world" Sesshomaru was now standing next to Kagome.

"But I'm covered in scars" Kagome sighed

"As am I" Sesshomaru turned a knelt in the water "See"

Kagome looked to see several vertical and diagonal scars all over Sesshomarus back "How did you get them?" Kagome wanted to reach up and touch them, she remember Inuyasha in that moment, all the times he had been cut, stabbed, burned and yet had no visible scar on his person but somehow Sesshomaru had many

"When I was a child my mother would whip me with blue fire whips when I would act out" Sesshomaru turned and faced Kagome "But that is a story for another time" Sesshomaru took Kagome hand and kissed each finger

Kagome blushed even deeper "What are you doing?

"Must you stay _pure?_" Sesshomaru smirked

"Well... I _guess_ not... Naraku is dead so-"Kagome didn't have time to speak before Sesshomaru captured her lips in a searing hot kiss, Kagome melted in to his embrace no longer embarrassed or worried about her naked body, Sesshomaru slid Kagome off and into his arms, Sesshomaru sat on the bolder Kagome was just on, Kagome straddled his hips

"Shall we bath together?" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome soap squirting a small amount into his hands

_'Bath… Really? When I'm sitting naked on your lap? Guess I thought this was going the wrong way…. But it makes since, Sesshomaru is a classic guy, he wouldn't just rush into sex'_ Sesshomaru rubbed the soap on both Kagomes arms and down to her stomach using the lightest touch tickling Kagome at times

"Turn around" Sesshomaru spun Kagome around in his lap and began scrubbing her head, Kagome forgot how long her hair was now and got a little tired of Sesshomaru scrubbing her long hair "Rinse" Sesshomaru ordered and Kagome ducked under the water, scrubbing the soap out as fast as she could, Kagome rose from the water gently trying not to splash Sesshomaru.

"May I?" Kagome pushed her wet hair from her face

"Another time, this one is just for you" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back into his arms then grabbed Kagomes comb to brush out her hair, Once Kagome was clean Sesshomaru took her from the hot spring and carried her to his chambers both still completely naked.

"Umm" Kagome blushed knowing what was about to happen

"Hush" Sesshomaru kissed her still wet hair

"Kay" Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshomaru lay her gently on the silk sheets, Kagome stayed still as she felt the other side of the bed move

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru breathed in her ear

"Yes?" Kagome smiled

"Why are your _eyes_ closed?"

"Just savoring the moment" Kagome giggled

"Do you want this?" Sesshomaru had a hint of sadness in his voice

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru "More than anything, just nervous I guess"

* * *

"Ah" Sesshomaru climbed on top of Kagome and kissed her gently on the lips but as time passed the kisses because more passionate, Sesshomaru moved from Kagomes lips to her neck, he nibbled softly in the crook of Kagomes neck breathing in her sweet scent. He moved to her breast kissing each nipple before sliding his tongue over them causing them to harden

"Sess..homaru" Kagome breathed liking the feeling of his touch

"mmm" Sesshomaru answered causing a vibration to race down her back to her toes, Sesshomaru kissed, bit, licked his way down to Kagomes women hood, Kagome took a harsh breath as she felt Sesshomarus chin brush against her hair

"_**Sesshomaru!**_" Kagome gasped knowing he was about eat her out, an act she had only heard of from her friends

"Relax" Sesshomaru breathed; he could smell Kagomes arousal it danced on the tip of his tongue causing his mouth to water, he wanted a taste but he needed to make sure Kagome was comfortable

"O-Okay" Kagome laid her head back and took a breath.

"Good" Sesshomaru looked down seeing a thin patch of black curly hair coving his prize, Sesshomaru kissed each of Kagomes thighs, smelling her arousal thicken in anticipation. Sesshomaru smirked before taking a long lick up Kagomes slit

**"Ah"** Kagome jumped at the sensation, It was a feeling like no other _'If this feels this good imagine what the real thing will feel like'_ Kagome entangled her fingers in Sesshomarus hair urging him to go on, Sesshomaru parted her lips with his tongue finally getting a taste of Kagomes nectar, it was the best thing he had ever tasted, Sesshomaru lapped at Kagomes nectar till she was dry then her took her hard nub in to his mouth slightly pulling and nibbling on it **_"OH!"_ **Kagome arched at the feeling, it caused her legs to twitch each time he sucked on the nub _**"YES"**_ Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomarus shoulders

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as he sucked on Kagomes clit, he began humming sending tingles up Kagomes spine "_Oh wow_" Kagome tossed her head from left to right "Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome could feel a strange sensation in her stomach like a spring winding up about to burst "Ohhhh" Kagome tighten her legs up, Sesshomaru could feel her walls closing in on his tounge he knew she was close so very gently he inserted his middle finger in to her women hood and began pumping in and out slowly** "OOOOOOHHHHH"** Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she lost all control, time stood still, everything around her became silent, she was enveloped in pleasure, after a moment the feeling passed and she found herself breathing heavy completely relaxed on her bed with Sesshomaru still between her legs licking up all the juices, not wasting a drop.

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled

"We are not done yet my little vixen" Sesshomaru climbed up Kagome, she felt something hard hit her leg, Kagome looked down and her jaw dropped

_'NO WAY THAT'S GOING TO FIT'_ Kagome screamed in her head

"Its okay" Sesshomaru purred in her ear, Kagome could see the precum dripping from his tip "Trust me, I know this is your first time so I shall go slow"

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru who kissed her gently, She could taste herself on his lips, which oddly enough made her wet again 'Whats happing to me' Kagome half laughed in her head as she felt Sesshomaru head rubbing up and down her slit looking for entrance "Im _ready_" Kagome whispered

"Okay, I shall make it fast so it won't hurt for long" Sesshomaru thrusted in feeling her barrier break as entered, a feeling of pride washed over him, knowing he was Kagomes first and last, then a feeling of guilt washed over him under the pride smelling the blood coming from the broken barrier

Kagome screamed in pain, not only was it her first time but his size was far from human, her body shook from the pain that enveloped her 'It will stop… it will stop' Kagome chanted knowing the pain would turn in to pleasure in a few minutes.

After the pain went away Kagome rocked her hips giving Sesshomaru the signal to continue, He begin slowly pumping in to Kagome letting her adjust, after a few minutes Kagome stared to moan in pleasure, this pleased Sesshomaru so he speed up a little, Kagome clawed down Sesshomarus back, he growled in pleasure

"**Ohhhhh...Yes… Sesshomaru… Right ther**e" Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru pumped at an inhuman speed, he could feel his ball tighten knowing he was close to his peck but he needed Kagome to be there as well so he took his thumb and started to rub Kagomes hard nub "Ohhhh no…** ITS TO MUCH!**" Kagome screamed, Sesshomaru could feel her walls starting to tighten around his member

"Uhh" Sesshomaru grunted as he pumped in to Kagome and rubbed her clit

"**SESSHOMARU**!"Kagome threw her head back, Sesshomaru growled and sank his teeth in to Kagomes shoulder causing her to scream louder, then something took over her that told her to do the same to him, Kagome bit as hard as she could in to Sesshomarus shoulder, she could feel his warm blood pour into her mouth and all she could do was swallow.

As she drank his blood her body twitched from Cuming so hard but not only that a warm sensation started to build in her chest, Kagome let go of Sesshomarus neck and let out a high pitch scream she could stop from happing, Sesshomaru let go and Kagome collapsed on the bed.

Sesshomaru watched with a huge smile on his face as Kagome began to change, She grew razor sharp claws and fangs, her ears pointed at the tip much like a demons, and a purple moon appeared on her neck where he had bit in to her, one magenta strip appeared on both cheecks much like his mothers. "So beautiful" Sesshomaru touched his neck were a small green diamond appeared, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in to his arms and covered their naked bodies with a blanket "Sleep well mate" Sesshoamru kissed Kagomes neck before drifting to sleep.

It was early in the morning just before day break when Kagome heard a strange nose _'Sounds like someone calling my name?_' Kagome slid out from under Sesshomarus grips surprised she had not waken him, her body shook as she walked to the large open window "Hello?" Kagome asked picking up and covering herself with a black fabric she had found lying on the ground.

"Hello child" A deep voice rang in her ear, Kagome spun around to see Inu-No-Taisho standing before her

"You scared me" Kagome took a deep breath

"I apologize" Inu-No-Tashio laughed

"_Sure_" Kagome shook her head

"But this is no time for laugher, I came to warn you"

"Huh?" He now had her attention

"Another evil threatens this land, you must destroy it before it becomes too strong for you to handle" Inu-No-Tashio sighed

"But how?" Kagome gasped

"Even I do not know how it became present in this world, but you must stop it" Inu-no-Tashio took Kagomes hand "I will help you with the tools you will need but the rest will be up to you and Sesshomaru, now listen close child for I can only tell you once…"

Once Inu-No-Tashio finished talking to Kagome he took her by the hand "you will make an excellent mother to Sesshomaru's pups" Kagome blushed " I am serious"

"Thank you _so muc_h"

"I am glad to have you apart of my family" Inu-No-Taisho then faded into darkness

"Thank you" Kagome climbed back into bed next to Sesshomaru, laying her head on his chest hearing his heart beat, Kagome drifted back to sleep listing to the soft thumps of his heart….

* * *

_**A/N:: Yeah I know YOOOOUUUUU don't get to know the plan just yet -HEHEHHEHEHEEH- I am soo evil! But the good news is Kagome and Sesshoamru are now mated wooooooooooooo I am happy aren't you :D :D :D :D Sooo how about them reviews! Yeah just right there in that little box leave me a comment on how you think the story it going to far :D :D :D :D** _


End file.
